


Шелуха/Husk

by Chatskaja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ущипните его кто-нибудь.</p><p>Пусть он проснётся, придёт в себя, иначе… Иначе всё пропало. Но люди вокруг как будто глухие. Как будто это нормально - плачущий человек в онкологическом отделении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**“Эта слабость просто отвратительная. Дитон - сволочь - ничего не говорил о том, что после того как ногицуне побывает в моей шкурке, будут такие отходняки. Буэ.  
12.05.2013”** _

_**“Дитон реальная сволочь, я не шутил. Началась головная боль, и даже “Аддералл” не помогает от этого. Прошёл месяц, понятия не имею, сколько ещё ждать.  
16.06.2013”** _

_**“Это внутри. Контроль ушёл давно, но это осталось внутри. Слишком глубоко, чтобы чувствовать постоянно, но слишком сильно, чтобы не помнить об этом.  
20.06.2013”** _

_**“Вчера Дерек, как обычно, отвесил мне подзатыльник, а я чуть не вырубился. Сегодня пришлось уйти с тренировки. Я просто не мог находиться в этом шуме. И, чёрт возьми, я потею как свинья.  
14.07.2013”** _

_**“Отец что-то замечает. Скотт, кажется, тоже. Он иногда смотрит на меня очень долго, и мне становится не по себе. Я наорал на него на тренировке, сорвался ни с того, ни с сего. Что со мной происходит?  
22.07.2013”** _

***

__  
**“Сегодня мы с отцом едем на обследование. Он нашёл в моей комнате таблетки от тошноты. Снова болит голова. Ёбаная мигрень.  
1.08.2013”**

 

Стайлз не понимает, почему звонит именно _ему_ , но когда знакомый голос прерывает бесконечную линию долгих гудков, наконец-то становится немного легче дышать.

\- Да?

\- Всё хуёво, Дерек, - с улыбкой говорит Стайлз, постукивая пальцами по глянцевой обложке “Космополитена”. 

Дурацкое ширпотребство - забивать все столы в комнатах ожиданий этим пёстрым шлаком. Блеснуть своим отменно-штамповым чувством стиля - это уже стало похоже на условное правило.

В очереди к зубному ты листаешь “Космополитен”. 

Ожидая, пока подружка скупится в отделе шмоток, ты листаешь “Космополитен”. 

В приёмной онкологического отделения бледные люди с застывшими выражениями лиц листают “Коспомолитен”. И ты среди них.

\- Что-то ещё, Стайлз?

\- Ага. - Они не виделись с утра. - Занят?

\- Занят.

\- Хорошо. Хочешь, расскажу где сейчас мой отец?

Ему хочется, чтобы голос перестал трястись.

Ему хочется остановить движения холодных пальцев, которые стучат по глянцевой улыбающейся Джей Ло, но он только ускоряет их, потому что Дерек замолкает и, наверное, удивлённо хмурит брови. Стайлзу тоже хочется удивлённо хмурить брови, но всё что он может - сосредоточиться на своём дыхании. На том, чтобы прекратило мелко трястись колено, когда он отбивает бесшумную дробь пяткой по полу.

\- Ты что, издеваешься?

Вдох-выдох. 

Джей Ло улыбается.

\- Вообще-то, понятия не имею, нахрена позвонил именно тебе. Логичнее было бы набрать Скотта. У меня, кажется, хреновые новости, приятель.

Дерек молчит.

Долго.

Какой-то нервный парень в зелёной бейсболке несколько раз бьёт ладонью по автомату с шоколадными батончиками. Стайлз смотрит на него, прислушиваясь к негромкому дыханию в трубке. 

Парень матерится. Снова бьёт. 

Получает рой напряжённых взглядов и замечание от блондинки за ресепшеном, которая даже приподнялась, навалившись на стойку, чтобы выглянуть из своей пластмассовой стерильной норы. У блондинки свой мир, замкнувшийся на телефонных звонках, фиксировании фамилий и имён, экране компьютера и холодном кофе в чашке. 

Стайлз думает о том, что вся её квартира наверняка уже пропахла больницей и чужими матами, когда шоколадный батончик в очередной раз не выпадает из автомата.

Женский голос из встроенных в потолок динамиков сообщает о том, что доктору Джемесону нужно немедленно подняться в палату четыреста четыре. Наверное, там кто-то умирает.

Стайлза тошнит.

\- Какие новости? - вдруг спрашивает Хейл. Он эмоционально нерушим, как гора. Остаётся только завидовать.

\- Я в дерьме. Такое, оказывается, и со мной может случиться. Подъедь за мной, а, Дерек? Не хочу здесь торчать больше. Знаешь, когда чувствуешь, что выбиваешься из обстановки? Здесь ребята слишком мрачные, а на мне парадная футболка с эмблемой Людей Икс. Кажется, меня здесь ненавидят из-за неё. - Стилински сухо сглатывает, закрывая глаза. Он сочиняет на ходу, просто чтобы отвлечься, пока Дерек напряжённо молчит. - Справа от меня женщина огромных размеров. Клянусь, она может убить меня одной своей рукой. А передо мной какой-то пенсионер читает журнал, где на обложке фотка Дженифер Эннистон. Не знаю, о чём он читает, но, кажется, у него стоит.

\- Где ты?

\- В больнице. 

\- Стайлз, что происходит?

Этот вопрос херачит в грудную клетку, опрокидывая в крепкий нокаут. Бьёт по выдержке, по натянутым нервам, по распирающему в груди сердцу.

\- Всё… - горло сводит.

“ _Всё нормально_ ” просто не лезет. Повисает гулом в голове.

\- Стайлз?

Что-то сжимается в мозгах так, что остаётся только жмуриться, отрывать руку от страниц журнала и подносить её к глазам. Пальцы холодные, очень холодные. Их накачали ледяным газом и жидким азотом.

\- Твою мать, что происходит? - голос Дерека похож на голос человека, который нихрена не понимает. - Я позвоню Скотту.

\- Не нужно, - сипит Стайлз, прижимая руку к глазам. С силой надавливает на веки. Всё какое-то иррациональное, ненастоящее. Это как будто сон. Если во сне могут так сильно трястись губы, могут быть такие мокрые, настоящие слёзы - это однозначно сон.

Ущипните его кто-нибудь.

Пусть он проснётся, придёт в себя, иначе… Иначе всё пропало. Но люди вокруг как будто глухие. Как будто это нормально - плачущий человек в онкологическом отделении.

\- Ты в порядке? - в динамике раздаётся звук хлопающей двери, а через секунду - звон ключей и гул мотора. Хорошо. Значит, он скоро будет здесь.

\- Нет, - хрипит Стайлз. - Я не в порядке, чувак.

_И, наверное, уже никогда не буду._

***

Солнце медленно скатывается за сухие холмы Мохаве.

Стайлз смотрит на него и думает о том, сколько людей ежедневно пропускают это зрелище. Проходят мимо, не глядя на закатывающийся бордовый шар, или вообще забывают о том, что можно поднять голову и увидеть небо. Сейчас уже вечер, но он тёплый, потому что в начале июля всегда тёплые вечера.

Они молчат с самой больницы. Даже магнитолу не включали все те полтора часа, что ехали сюда.

Дерек садится рядом со Стайлзом на капот “Камаро”, вытягивая перед собой ноги и закидывая одну на другую. Странно сидеть с ним рядом. Они никогда не были особо близки, если дело не требовало совместной работы. 

Дела Стаи превыше всего - условное правило. 

Этот дуэт странно смотрится, но ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не обращают внимания, потому что они и сейчас не стали ближе. Просто Стайлз упирается локтем в колено и прижимает к губам сжатый кулак, а Дерек щёлкает зажигалкой и подкуривает какое-то крепкое табачное дерьмо, от которого печёт глаза. 

Стилински уверен - слёзы наворачиваются именно от этого.

Стайлз чувствует, что кожаный рукав куртки иногда цепляет его локоть, когда Хейл подносит сигарету к губам. Молчание и дым успокаивают куда лучше, чем слова врача о том, что _современная медицина шагнула вперёд_.

Стайлз смотрит на его бейджик во время всего разговора. Рассматривет короткие инициалы и старается не заорать от страха. 

Отказывается поднимать взгляд. 

Он боится столкнуться с неуверенной, почти мёртвой улыбкой отца, собравшей на щеках глубокие морщины. Боится увидеть исполинский ужас в его глазах. И взгляд врача, который почти несправедливо-спокойный. Конечно. Ведь Стайлз его десятитысячный пациент.

Мистер Д. Хиккен говорит о том, что они _вместе преодолеют это_. О том, что _нельзя опускать руки_. 

Он выписывает антидепрессанты. Он выписывает обезболивающие. Он выписывает ещё миллион таблеток, зачем-то говорит о том, что они разноцветные. Он предлагает воды. Он не говорит о том, что боль больше не пройдёт.

Стайлз выходит из кабинета, в котором остаётся отец. Падает на жёсткий стул и чувствует, что, кажется, у него отнимается душа. Стайлз стаскивает со столика “Космополитен” и достаёт телефон.

\- Кто-то ещё знает? 

Голос Дерека какой-то непривычный, слишком отстранённый. Стайлз смотрит, как он затягивается и выпускает в угасающий день плотное облако дыма.

\- Нет.

Хейл поворачивает голову, прищурившись. В глазах Стилински что-то огромное и пустое.

“ _Почему ты позвонил мне?_ ”

“ _Не знаю_ ”.

Дерек не задаёт лишних вопросов. Наверное, поэтому.

Когда солнца больше не видно, они молча садятся в машину и возвращаются в Бейкон-Хиллз.

Магнитола молчит тоже.

***

****  
_“Это не мигрень._  
2.08.2013”

\- Опухоль височной доли головного мозга. Четвёртая степень.

Стайлз слышит диагноз в третий раз, и всё равно сердце пропускает несколько ударов, но пальцы, безостановочно теребящие завязки красной толстовки, не останавливаются.

Это всё равно, что снова и снова узнавать дату своей смерти. Это похоже на падение с американских горок. Когда вагончики добираются до самой крутой точки, а потом железные рельсы просто распадаются. Арматура гнётся, и ты летишь вниз, не слыша собственного вопля.

Это всё ещё похоже на плохой сон.

Так страшно видеть кошмар, когда на обеих руках по прежнему остаётся по пять пальцев, сколько не пересчитывай.

\- Я понял.

Голос глухой.

Мистер Хиккен мягко постукивает карандашом по столу, глядя на Стайлза. “Д” на его бейджике означает - Дональд. Дурацкое имя для онколога.

\- Хорошо. Ответишь на несколько вопросов?

 _Если бы у меня был выбор, меня бы здесь не было._ Стайлз молча поднимает голову и смотрит в серые глаза врача.

\- А вы на мой?

\- Я догадываюсь, что за вопрос ты хочешь задать.

Эта фраза напоминает о том, что Стайлз - десятитысячный пациент. 

Одни и те же взгляды прошли через Дональда. Одни и те же слова. Одни и те же вопросы. Ему совсем не интересно, когда опухоль сожрёт Стилински изнутри. Ему нужно делать свою работу.

\- Это вряд ли.

\- Послушай… - он опускает глаза в карточку, лежащую на широком дубовом столе, и слегка хмурит брови.

\- Стайлз, - подсказывает Стилински. - Лучше так, чем по имени.

Мистер Хиккен понимающе поджимает губы. Этим движением он как бы говорит: “Я понимаю желание подростков сбежать от настоящего, это нормально”.

Самое смешное, что он ничего не понимает. Ни капли понимания, одна фальшь.

\- Хорошо, Стайлз. Послушай, тебе вовсе не обязательно закрываться от меня. Я знаю, насколько тебе тяжело, и…

Стилински отводит взгляд, не переставая теребить руками завязки своей толстовки. В голове с детства осталась глупая установка - врачи не болеют, но он всё равно спрашивает:

\- У вас тоже рак мозга?

Повисшая в кабинете тишина почти вызывает улыбку. Стайлз смотрит на холодную, бледно-бежевую стену, увешанную дипломами и награждениями в рамках. Как это забавно, должно быть - получать премии за то, сколько людей подохло в твоих руках.

\- Нет, - сдержанно отвечает Дональд-У-Которого-Много-Рамок. - Но позволь всё же задать тебе несколько вопросов.

Стайлз жмёт плечами, рассматривая теперь прозрачные шторы и искусственные цветы в углу кабинета. Они такие ненастоящие, что зубы сводит.

\- Ты не замечал в последнее время ухудшения зрения?

\- Немного. Когда моим сознанием овладел тёмный демон, было очень неважно видно. Знаете… все эти вспышки…

Мистер Хиккен смотрит на Стайлза, терпеливо улыбаясь. Извините, док. Это слишком для вас, наверное. Мой мир не для вас, а ваш - не для меня.

\- Нет. Не замечал.

Он делает какую-то пометку в медицинской карте.

\- Галлюцинации? Визуальные, слуховые?

\- Нет.

\- Головные боли?

\- Иногда.

 _Постоянно_.

\- Раздражительность? У тебя не возникает состояния, когда тебя раздражает то, что раньше такой реакции не вызывало?

“ _Ты заебал меня, Скотт! Хватит глазеть, у меня пока ещё рога не выросли! Пасуй, мать твою. Не хочу проторчать здесь до грёбаного вечера, чёрт!_ ”

\- Наверное, тоже иногда. Один раз.

Стайлз поклялся держать себя в руках после этого. Он больше не сорвётся. Не позволит себе поступать так ни с кем из своих близких.

Мистер Хиккен закрывает карту и переплетает перед собой пальцы.

\- По моему мнению… 

По мнению Дональда-У-Которого-Нет-Рака-Мозга, Стайлзу нужен психолог. С ним будет работать какая-то _очень приятная женщина_ , с которой можно будет _делиться своими мыслями_. По мнению Дональда-Который-Имеет-Привычку-Терпеливо-Улыбаться, Стайлзу нужно лечь в больницу, чтобы быть под постоянным контролем. Но пока - и это слово он выделил какой-то дурацкой интонацией, - возможен вариант пребывания дома. Строго соблюдаемого режима сна и приёма лекарств.

Стайлзу хочется разбить эту грёбаную вазу с искусственным фикусом о лицо мистера Хиккена, но он просто кивает. Кивает и кивает, пока у него снова не начинает болеть голова.

Мистер Хиккен предлагает стакан воды. Стайлз отказывается.


	2. Chapter 2

***

****  
_“Я чувствую себя грёбаной хрустальной статуэткой. Отец уже второе утро предлагает принести мне завтрак в постель и остаться дома. Скотт смотрит укоризненно каждый раз, когда я переодеваюсь на тренировку. Мне хочется только, чтобы кто-то подошёл и вколотил мою рожу в стену. Это будет чем-то более настоящим, чем всё это дерьмо.  
10.08.2013”_

Стайлз обожает Питера, потому что Питер остаётся единственным, кто не изменяет своих ехидных взглядов в его сторону.

Всё, что он говорит во время одной из ежедневных тренировок Стаи, это: “Не перегрейся на солнышке, кнопка, неохота потом тебя откачивать”. 

И добавляет с самой своей радушной улыбкой: “Печеньку?” 

Дерек, который в этот момент как раз блокирует удар Эрики, бросает на дядю недовольный взгляд, перехватывая руку девушки и отшвыривая от себя футов на двадцать. Стайлз зарывается рукой в полную миску свежего печенья и засовывает одно в рот, безбожно кроша на футболку.

\- Кнопка? Серьёзно, Питер? Хотя, это не худшее, что ты мог придумать.

Печенье вкусное, с изюмом, но Стайлзу оно почему-то кажется слишком сладким. 

С его вкусовыми рецепторами в последние несколько дней творится какая-то стрёмная херня. Но это не удивительно. Он жрёт столько таблеток каждое утро и каждый вечер, что любые рецепторы отказали бы к чёртовой заднице.

Питер жмёт плечами и устраивается на ступеньке веранды между ним и потным Бойдом, внимательно наблюдающим за боем и обтирающим влажное лицо полотенцем. Сегодня воскресенье, в хорошую погоду Стая устраивает тренировки не в лофте, а посреди леса. Как раз около дома Хейлов.

Стайлз жуёт печенье и считает удары, которые пропускает Эрика.

Он качает головой на предложенный Скоттом лимонад, стараясь не раздражаться. 

Это никак не связано с тем, что в его голове теперь растёт что-то стрёмное. Скорее с тем, что за взгляды бросает на него МакКолл. От них хочется спрятаться, игнорировать, злиться, орать, что он остался тем же, что он хочет верить, что с ним всё по-прежнему в порядке, что всё пройдёт, что это грипп, ангина, ОРЗ, любая излечимая херня.

Стайлз верит в это, и таблетки помогают ему, вселяя в грудную клетку фальшивую уверенность в собственном бессмертии.

Антидепрессанты. Антидепрессанты. Антидепрессанты.

Эрика пропускает удар в плечо и шипит, вскидывая яростный взгляд на Хейла, который продолжает бой. Питер делает ленивые замечания, откинувшись на заднюю ступеньку и поставив миску с печеньем на свой живот.

Пока нет симптомов - нет болезни. 

У Стайлза просто болит голова. С каждым днём всё меньше - то ли из-за таблеток, то ли он просто привык к этой тупой боли.

Он старается выкинуть из головы сказанные Дональдом-Мы-Справимся-С-Этим слова. Он сказал их отцу, но не нужно было быть большого ума, чтобы подслушать. “Полгода. Возможно, немного больше. Мы начнём химиотерапии со следующего месяца, а пока подготовим его организм препаратами и подберём схему лечения. Нам нужен чёткий режим процедур. Стайлз молодец, и вы тоже, Джон. Это нелегко”.

_Полгода. Возможно, немного больше._

Наверное, самая жуткая фраза, которую может услышать человек. По крайней мере, теперь Стайлз думает именно так.

\- Бойд, давай ты, - запыхавшаяся Эрика шагает к ступенькам и выхватывает из тазика с тёплой водой чистое полотенце, обдавая Питера и Стилински веером брызг. Её собранные в хвост волосы слегка растрепались, но выглядит она так, словно только что получила свой лучший подарок на Рождество. Стайлз думает, что похвала от Дерека возымела на неё магическое действие.

Бойд согласно пыхтит, поднимаясь, и даёт ей звонкую “пять”.

\- Молодец. Удар левой хорошо получается.

Они команда.

\- Ты как? - девушка падает на место Вернона, опираясь на колени Питера и улыбаясь, игнорируя недовольное выражение лица хрустящего печеньем Хейла.

\- Как человек, которого облили с ног до головы, - Стайлз тут же ловит на себе быстрый и какой-то нежный взгляд Рейес. Край полотенца ударяет его по руке.

\- Ну прости, _кнопка_.

\- Да вы прикалываетесь, что ли?

\- Чужой пример заразителен, милая, - обращается Питер к девушке и мягко стряхивает её с колен. Усмехается углами губ. 

Он отвратительно доволен жизнью, и теперь Стайлзу становится горько. 

Он это не контролирует. Просто дожёвывает последнее печенье и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая рубашку. Больше всего хочется свалить куда-нибудь в тёмное местечко, обхватить себя руками и посидеть, закрыв глаза. Представить, что всё это не с ним. Но он просто поворачивает голову и, игнорируя приковавшиеся к нему взгляды, делает несколько шагов к припаркованным на поляне машинам.

Обращается к Дереку, который уже отражает первый удар Бойда.

\- Я посижу в “Камаро”?

Ему действительно жарко. Хочется просто передохнуть.

Дерек в один прыжок обходит здорового Вернона и бьёт его по боку, отчего тот на секунду сгибается пополам. Быстрый взгляд достаётся Питеру.

\- Дай ему ключи.

И ещё один удар, за которым идёт следующий - уже Бойда. Но Хейл снова уворачивается и сгруппировывается перед атакой. За тренировками Стаи можно наблюдать очень долго, и теперь он понимает Скотта и Питера, которые стараются не пропускать ни одной.

Это как кино в 3D.

Брелок летит от старшего Хейла прямо в ладонь, и Стайлз ловит его, слегка махнув рукой.

\- Спасибо.

\- Можешь угнать её, - позволяет Питер, слегка жмурясь от солнца. - Продашь. Купишь мороженого.

\- Солью бабки на наркотики, - кисло шутит Стилински.

В нагретом салоне за несколько минут - спасибо кондиционеру - становится прохладно, и тиски, стянувшие было голову, медленно отпускают. Стайлз смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на две крепкие сцепившиеся фигуры и массирует виски.

Он не хочет думать о том, что будет. Он не хочет думать о том, что дальше, скорее всего, не будет ничего. Он не хочет впускать в голову страх, но его всё равно колотит каждую ночь, когда он старается уснуть. До трёх. Четырёх. Пяти часов утра.

Ему страшно до усрачки.

Ему хочется содрать с себя кожу и приклеить новую. Новое лицо, новое тело. Чтобы убедиться в том, что он больше не Стайлз. 

Потому что сейчас ему кажется это возможным.

Нет симптомов - нет болезни. Эта новая мантра постепенно усыпляет его, и он засыпает.

Ему снятся врачи в клетчатых рубашках и футболках с эмблемами супергероев.

***

Открыть глаза и окунуться в закатное солнце, заливающее салон через лобовое стекло - вот что неожиданно.

Стайлз поднимает голову и шарит сонным взглядом вокруг. Всё ещё в “Шевроле”. 

У него слегка болит голова, затекла шея, и гудит в ушах. Состояние напоминает опьянение, потому что перед глазами плывёт - всё нечётко разлазится в мареве бордового света, и Стайлзу приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы восстановить чёткость зрения.

Взгляд практически сразу натыкается на спину сидящего на капоте Дерека. 

Перед ним раскинулись залитые солнцем холмы Мохаве, и от этого зрелища невольно захватывает дыхание. Хейл бросил куртку рядом с собой. На неё - пачку сигарет. Сам остался в белой спортивной майке, открывающей широкие лопатки и края крученого трикселиона.

Дерек всегда неизменен. 

Он - якорь. Самый стабильный на свете парень.

Прежде чем вылезти из машины, Стайзл проверяет мобильный. Ни одного пропущенного от отца. Странно, уже ведь вечер, а шериф трясётся за своим сыном, как за восьмым чудом света.

Дверца хлопает негромко - Дерек не шевелится. Только лениво подносит к губам своё курево, глядя на пыльную пустошь.

Через два шага Стилински замечает около слегка запыленных ботинок оборотня россыпь бычков. Судя по количеству выкуренных сигарет, они здесь уже час, как минимум.

\- У меня дежавю, чувак, - Стайлз невольно ёжится со сна, обхватывая себя руками.

Хейл ловит этот жест взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Снова затягивается, а затем медленно отводит руку и забирает куртку, закидывая её себе на плечо, подцепив пальцами свободной руки за петлю. Пачка “Мальборо” кочует в карман джинс.

Несколько секунд Стилински смотрит на освободившееся место, будто взвешивая все “за” и “против”. А потом со вздохом садится, уткнувшись пятками в передний спойлер, а локтями - в разведённые колени. Он долго рассматривает какое-то сухое дерево на горизонте, больше похожее на вывернутый корень с пучками колючек на ветках. 

Здесь красиво. И воздух немного рябит от нагретой за день земли.

Стайлз не против просидеть здесь ещё один сеанс успокоительной терапии в тишине от Дерека Хейла, но зачем-то говорит какую-то чушь. Просто чтобы сказать.

\- Надеюсь, ты не наврал Скотту, что повёз меня домой, потому что в этом случае ситуация попахивает похищением.

Он уверен, что ответа не получит. Судя по всему, зря.

\- Я ничего ему не говорил.

\- Хм. Тогда это точно статья, чувак.

\- У меня есть ещё два дня, пока ты не начал числиться официально пропавшим без вести, - мрачно говорит Дерек, и Стайлз знает, что уголки губ Хейла не дрогнули даже в подобии на улыбку.

Такой у него юмор.

Стилински кивает и невольно думает о том, что скоро он и без похищения пропадёт без вести. Эта мысль отдаёт ноем в груди, а сердце тут же сжимается. Страх тяжело контролировать.

Дерек поворачивает голову, и Стайлз понимает, что его главный эмоциональный детектор доложил Хейлу о том, что хозяин медленно падает в свою вырытую за неделю пустынную дыру где-то в районе сердца.

\- Ты собираешься прекратить это?

Удивлённые глаза уставляются на Дерека.

\- Что прекратить?

\- Бояться.

\- О, боже, чувак, - смеётся Стайлз, и этот звук больше похож на тявканье больной лисицы. - Отъебись, ладно?

\- Ладно, - Дерек безразлично жмёт плечами и отбрасывает бычок, который падает на пыльную землю и медленно дотлевает, исходя тонким ручейком дыма. Стайлз следит за ним, и сам чувствует, насколько больной у него взгляд.

Не бояться. Как прекратить бояться?

Как будто Хейл понимает что-то в этом. Как будто он имеет право говорить это таким спокойным тоном, как будто он, к чёртовой матери, уже умирал. 

Стайлз умирал. Он помнит, каково это. Он помнит лёд в своём теле и помнит, как медленно останавливается сердце. Это не может быть _не страшно_. Это ощущение, будто смерть вот-вот снова придёт за ним. 

Темнота в сердце, которая расползается иногда по всему сознанию настолько, что реального мира просто не видно сквозь эту завесу. И те образы, что живут в ней. Это и есть причина, по которой умирать настолько страшно. То, что живёт _там_. А Стайлз уверен, что в эти моменты видит чистилище, если не сам ад.

Он не замечает, что сжимает кулаки, пока короткие ногти не впиваются в ладони.

\- Я не боюсь, - глухо говорит он, сверля взглядом сухую траву под своими зависшими в воздухе носками кроссовок.

\- Нет смысла мне врать, Стайлз.

На долгий взгляд Дерек не отвечает.

Они сидят в тишине ещё примерно две выкуренных сигареты, а как только солнце садится - возвращаются домой.

Магнитола молчит.

**_“Наверное, я веду себя как мудак.  
10.08.2013”_ **

***

****  
_“У моего психолога странная привычка кивать головой когда нужно и когда не нужно. По-моему, она такая же искусственная, как фикус в кабинете Хиккена. Меня тошнит от её духов. Меня тошнит от голубых цветов в горшке на её столе. Меня просто беспрерывно тошнит уже третий день.  
17.08.2013”_

\- Хочешь чаю, милый?

Ну, вот. Как обычно.

Психологи считают, что стабильность - это лучшая успокоительная пилюля для смертельно больных пациентов.

Именно поэтому уже вторая суббота Стайлза начинается с чашки несладкой фруктовой бурды. Довольно вкусной, зато сама чашка - натуральный кошмар. Витая, тонкая, на изящной подножке, с изогнутой ручкой. 

Он чувствует себя долбаной королевой Великобритании, когда пьёт из неё. К концу беседы даже почти начинает по-гейски (или по-королевски) оттопыривать палец. Да потому что оба пальца банально не влазят в крошечное ушко.

Раньше Стайлз любил пить чаи из огромной зелёной чашки, размером с три кулака - её подарил Скотт на какой-то из праздников. Пока Стайлз доносил этот таз до дивана в гостиной, на паркете за ним оставался мокрый след перелившегося через край напитка. Джон сначала ругался, а потом тоже начал наливать себе воды “с горкой”.

\- Если не хотите, чтобы я обблевал вам кабинет - лучше не стоит, - Стилински вежливо улыбается одними губами и падает в удобное кресло напротив своего психолога. Он напрягает зрение, чтобы увидеть имя на её бейджике, которое забывает уже во второй раз, и понимает, что не может его рассмотреть.

Зато на него смотрят спокойные голубые глаза сквозь стёкла очков, и ему становится почти стыдно за свой выпад. Эта женщина явно не виновата в том, что сегодня ему особенно хреново.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично, - Стайлз складывает руки на груди и закидывает лодыжку на колено. Рассматривает свой белый “Найк” с нездоровым интересом, делая вид, что небольшая клякса влажной земли на заднике - это единственное, что беспокоит его на сегодняшний момент.

\- Тебя начало тошнить?

\- Не настолько, чтобы испортить вам аппетит прямо сейчас.

У него нет настроения говорить. Ему хочется домой. Голова болит просто нещадно, ещё и утренние хлопья норовят вот-вот покинуть желудок.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае, расскажи мне, как прошла твоя неделя с нашей последней встречи?

И она улыбается.

Спокойно и довольно широко, слегка наклоняя голову, а Стайлз думает только о том, что она здорова. Она может позволить себе улыбаться вот так. Что это не ей сообщили диагноз, от которого хочется лезть на стену и выть, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал его. Чтобы не нужно было ждать чего-то. 

Чего-то страшного, ведь рак - это очень, очень страшно. Это смерть, только не ради кого-то, как раньше. Это смерть ради смерти.

И Стайлзу страшно.

\- Ну, эм-м… - длинно протягивает он, облизывая губы. Затем выставляет руки вперёд, уперев локти в подлокотники, и начинает загибать пальцы: - Я ел таблетки, спал, просыпался, любовался на порцию жалостливых взглядов от своих друзей, потом ел таблетки, снова спал, потом ездил с отцом на повторный анализ крови, _затем ел таблетки_ … Вам действительно это интересно?

\- Да, мне было бы интересно узнать немного о том, как ты проводишь свободное время. У тебя же сейчас летние каникулы?

\- Ага.

\- Ты играл в школьной команде?

\- Да, и мы до сих пор проводим тренировки раз в три дня. Те, кто остался в Бейкон-Хиллз. Я не брошу это, - добавляет он напряжённо, когда замечает поджавшиеся губы и быстрый взгляд в медицинскую карту.

\- Конечно же нет, - и она начинает кивать. Размеренно, как слон. - Думаю, тебе не нужно напоминать о том, чтобы ты соблюдал осторожность?

\- Я помню. Хиккен сказал мне, чтобы я предупредил, если вдруг во время игры почувствую желание упасть прямо посреди поля в припадке эпилепсии или дикой головной боли.

_Пациент - от слова “терпение”._

Стайлз думает, что Мисс-Забавные-Очки повторяет это про себя, как молитву, несколько раз в минуту во время бесед с ним.

\- Доктор Хиккен - прекрасный специалист. Мы поможем тебе, Стайлз. А теперь расскажи мне, как ты проводишь время со своими друзьями?

\- О… хах, - Стилински откидывает голову на подголовник и несколько минут рассматривает ровный белоснежный потолок. Он ненавидит белоснежные потолки в больницах. - Это сложный вопрос.

_Мы с ними уже пережили столько дерьма, что страшно подумать, как мы отдыхаем._

Незнающий человек мог бы предположить, что за отдых сойдут ритуальные убийства девственников или продажа души дьяволу. Как жаль - это уже пройденный этап.

Стайлзу кажется, что сейчас хороший момент, чтобы сказать о том, что его друзья - это стая оборотней, его лучший друг - альфа, а девушка, в которую он был влюблён практически всю жизнь - банши.

Хорошо, что Лидия уехала в Лос-Анджелес сразу после экзаменов. Ей бы беспрерывно воняло смертью в течение этого полугода.

Мисс-Фруктовый-Чай принимает последующее молчание за нежелание отвечать. 

Она поправляет очки и медленно поднимается из-за своего места, беря со стола твёрдую папку и прижимая её к груди. Доброжелательная улыбка и голубые глаза - такие же голубые, как и странный цветок возле её компьютера.

Это подкупает. Наверное, психологи набивают подобную улыбку годами, потому что она действует - на подсознательном уровне, пока её обладательница обходит стол и осторожно присаживается на самый край, глядя на Стайлза.

Теперь он видит, что её зовут “Дж. Остин”. О, боже. У кого-то хорошее чувство юмора.

Доктор Остин доверительно наклоняется вперёд.

\- Я знаю, что твои друзья - это тема очень личная… 

\- Как и моя тошнота.

\- …но ты можешь рассказать мне. Они ведь поддерживают тебя?

“Побоюсь разрушить _чьи-либо иллюзии_ , _Скотт_ , но твой друг не умрёт прямо сейчас, если ты вдруг на секунду прекратишь бегать за ним хвостом. Тем более, у него не прекратит разрываться голова от мучительной боли, если ты спросишь об этом ещё четыре раза. Зато начнёт - у меня. Так что, Ста-айлз, со всем моим искренним сочувствием и пониманием. Принеси из холодильника моего племянника бутылочку минералки, пока Скотт впитывает в себя мою правоту? Сегодня снова жарко, как в преисподней. Спасибо”.

\- Да. Они классные. Мои друзья.

\- Расскажешь мне о них?

\- Послушайте… - Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и переплетает пальцы, глядя в пол. - Я в порядке. Мне не нужно делиться ни с кем своими переживаниями, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.

\- Но ты не чувствуешь себя комфортно.

И раздражает больше всего не правота Дж. Остин, а её тон. 

Она говорит тихо и мягко, как с умалишённым. Стилински крепко закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, чтобы подавить в себе колючую яростную волну, и, когда встопорщившаяся было шерсть укладывается, он поднимает голову.

\- Миссис… эм, Остин… 

\- Можешь звать меня Джулия, я же говорила. Мы друзья, Стайлз.

_Всенепременно_ , как изрёк бы Питер на его месте.

\- Хорошо… Джулия. Давайте я соглашусь на ваш чай, но за это остаток сеанса мы просидим в тишине. По-моему, сделка честная. Если учитывать нашу болтовню, которая уже состоялась.

На удивление, она соглашается. Сегодня чашка кажется ещё более неудобной, чем в прошлый раз.


	3. Chapter 3

**_“Моя жизнь поделилась на отрезки. Один день я вижусь со Скоттом - три дня лежу в постели. Возобновились острые приступы головной боли, отец сказал, что если это не пройдёт, он оставит меня в больнице в один из тех раз, когда мы катаемся туда на капельницы. Не хочу. Я не выйду оттуда больше, если останусь.  
27.08.2013”_ **

 

Стайлзу кажется, что он иссыхает изнутри. 

Начиная примерно от исколотого капельницами сгиба локтя - и вверх.

Он чувствует себя Неметоном - его корни глубоко в земле. Они зарываются всё глубже и глубже, в то время, как верхушку кто-то монотонно подрезает. Так, что скоро и вовсе не будет видно.

Просто исчезнет.

Он не хочет есть, изредка пьёт принесённый отцом чай. Всё своё время проводит, уткнувшись в ноутбук, который примостил на своих коленях. Сюжеты сериалов смешиваются в голове, и это уже перестаёт отвлекать даже от банальных мыслей о том, что завтра тренировка, на которой он наверняка не сможет играть.

Скотт сказал, что Финсток, на удивление решивший вести совместные тренировки даже в летние каникулы, в финстоковой ярости. Он ни о чём не знает. 

Стайлз попросил не говорить никому о том, что происходит.

Стайлз уверен, что ещё выйдет на поле.

Он устал от всей этой заботы, к тому же постоянная боль, мысли - это давит. Настолько, что Стилински уже выжат насухо. Он понимает, что, скорее всего, не справится совсем без неё, но в то же время он боится просто поговорить о том, что… умрёт. 

А ему это необходимо. 

Необходимость забивает дыхательные пути, и иногда Стайлз просто сжимается на своей постели, стиснув боковыми зубами угол пододеяльника, и сосредотачивается на своём дыхании.

Просто дышать - у него ведь не рак лёгких.

А оказывается, что практически невозможно вдохнуть под гнётом всей этой херни внутри. Ему уже больно жалеть себя и бояться. Ему нужно поговорить. Но с кем?.. 

С отцом? 

Никогда. В его волосах и так прибавилось седины. Из-за таблеток и предстоящей химиотерапии он выкладывается на работе по полной, пытаясь не потерять бдительность и вырабатываться на максимум. 

Со Скоттом? Стайлзу страшно. Откровенно страшно - полгода назад его лучший друг держал на руках тело своей мёртвой девушки. Стайлз лучше умрёт в тихих муках, так и не выговорившись, чем позволит себе громоздить на МакКолла разговоры о своей злокачественной опухоли.

С Рейес или Бойдом… это кажется бредом. Они никогда особенно не любезничали, а жалость - это последнее, что нужно сейчас Стилински. 

Дерек… с ним разговор не вяжется. Не вяжется просто, сам по себе. Потому что не было попыток говорить, наверное. Потому что Хейл вечно хмурый, вечно с выражением лица типа “меня вообще не ебут ваши проблемы”. Проявление такой эмоции, как понимание - чуждо для него. Он молча жмёт губы и танком прёт вперёд, к своей собственной цели, не отвлекаясь на лишние элементы окружения. Все привыкли к нему - такому, потому что другого в нём просто не было и не будет.

Остаётся Питер - и это не самый плохой вариант, думает Стайлз. Тем более, у них с дядюшкой Хейлом куда больше общего, чем может показаться сначала.

Он держит эту мысль в голове и вылазит из постели, стараясь не заглядывать в висящее над комодом зеркало - сложнее всего для него оказалось смотреть на собственное заостряющееся лицо.

Стайлз переодевает футболку, накидывает сверху рубашку. Морщится, когда в висках тянет от наклона вперёд. Влазит ногами в расшнурованные кроссовки и идёт вниз, на ходу запуская пальцы в волосы. Вот и расчесался.

\- Ты куда? - Джон приподнимается со своего места и упирается локтями в рабочий стол, когда видит сына, прошедшего мимо открытой двери в кабинет.

Стайлз выглядит плохо - за три дня он практически не спал. У него круги под глазами и потухший взгляд.

\- Стайлз?

\- Я ненадолго, пап, - бросает тот через плечо.

\- К Скотту?

\- К Дереку.

На враньё просто не остаётся сил. Удивительно, но волнение в глазах шерифа немного угасает.

\- Выпил таблетки?

\- Нашпигован ими, как рождественская индейка.

\- Вы снова поедете за город?

Этот вопрос останавливает Стайлза у входной двери. Он оборачивается и высоко поднимает брови. Они с Дереком ездили в Мохаве дважды - в последний раз больше недели назад.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Он звонил мне тогда, - Джон опирается плечом о косяк двери и складывает руки на груди. В форме - только пришёл с рабочей смены. - Говорил, что возил тебя дышать свежим воздухом.

_Пыльным воздухом, скорее._

\- Он неплохой парень, - добавляет отец таким тоном, словно интересуется сам у себя, так ли на самом деле он считает.

Стайлз криво усмехается в угол губ.

\- Да. Он отличный.

\- Ты возвращаешься бодрым после ваших поездок - это, определённо, хорошо.

Они недолго молчат, потому что Стайлз просто не знает, что ответить отцу, чтобы не расстроить его. Что-то о том, что неделю назад он просто чуствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас. 

\- Ну, - шериф слегка наклоняется вперёд и вбок, выглядывая в окно. - Где он?

Джон полон энтузиазма, и от этого становится больно и горячо где-то в ключицах. Стайлз давно не видел отца таким. Отец уверен, что сегодня вечером сын вернётся бодрым и отдохнувшим.

\- Он… подберёт меня по пути. Серьёзно, пап, я сам доберусь. Возьму джип.

\- Нет, ты не возьмёшь.

\- Папа.

\- Я сказал - нет, я не дам тебе вести машину.

Да хрень же!

Стайлз раздражённо взмахивает руками и лупит ладонью по стене. Эти взрывные атаки агрессии похожи на внезапное горящее извержение в районе души. Это глупо, по-детски, но чёрт… Чёрт!

\- Какого хрена, пап?! Почему я не могу взять свой грёбаный джип?! У меня пока ещё ноги не отнялись!

\- Ты не в том состоянии, пожалуйста, ребёнок, не спорь.

\- Да мне насрать! Хватит делать из меня немощного больного, чёрт, ты… меня достало это! Грр! - он снова ударяет по стене, на этот раз кулаком, едва не сбивая мизинец.

А затем резко прижимает ладонь ко рту и тяжело дышит через нос. У него трясутся руки.

В прихожей повисает длинная пауза, наполненная взглядом Джона - таким огромным, что все остальные слова просто пропадают. Рассыпаются в глотке, хотя только что клокотали прямо в груди.

У Стайлза горчит на языке и режет во внутреннем ухе, когда он слышит тихое и слегка сорвавшееся:

\- Сам ты не поедешь. Извини, Стайлз.

Насколько можно возненавидеть себя за одну лишь интонацию родного человека?

Он никогда не простит себе дрогнувший голос отца в тот момент. Никогда.

Стайлз впивается в свою щёку зубами почти до крови, и еле сдерживает желание зажмуриться, потому что на глазах закипают слёзы. У него стучат в голове тысячи колоколов размером с их дом, а он орёт, как проклятый. На единственного близкого человека. Впервые за всю свою жизнь.

Кретин! Какого же ты делаешь!? 

Как будто ему сейчас легко, как будто, заполучив опухоль в свою пустую крышу, ты не подставил всех, кого знал. Скотта, папу, самого себя. А отец говорит “извини”, будто действительно виноват в чём-то.

О, Господи!

Дверь хлопает с такой силой, что на веранде вздрагивают стёкла, а Стайлз, скрипящий зубами от ярости на себя самого, достаёт мобильный и пишет Дереку: “Заедь за мной”, сам не зная, нахрена.

Ему просто нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал, какое же он дерьмо.

Хейл не отвечает ничего, но через пятнадцать минут рычащая мотором “Камаро” останавливается около соседского дома.

**_“Иногда я так себя ненавижу.  
23.08.2013”_ **

***

Дерек ни о чём не спрашивает.

Они привычно молчат, и только когда загородное шоссе выкатывает их на пустынные прерии, а “Шевроле” мягко съезжает с асфальтированной дороги, прочесав брюхом по бугру и углубляясь в пыльные холмы, он говорит:

\- Я не такси, Стайлз. Хочется, чтобы ты запомнил это.

И добавляет:

\- У меня просто не было важных дел на данный момент.

Стилински сверлит взглядом прицепившуюся к боковому зеркалу букашку и сопит. Затем вздыхает и поворачивается к Хейлу, который в свою очередь сосредоточенно смотрит вперёд. Обычно они заезжают за несколько холмов к небольшому кратеру, за которым находится сама пустыня. 

Солнце ещё слишком высоко, поэтому все эти пейзажи слегка слепят глаза.

\- Спасибо.

Дерек без куртки - кожанка валяется на заднем сидении. Сегодня на нём чёрная футболка в облипку. На носу очки-авиаторы. Он излучает ту энергетику, которую обычно излучают ребята, рекламирующие мужское нижнее бельё в журналах типа “Космополитена”. Он отворачивается, выглядывая нужный поворот.

\- Не за что.

Когда машина останавливается, оба остаются внутри. 

Стайлз сжимает пальцами дверную ручку и думает о том, почему Хейл никогда не включает радио, а Дерек роется в кармане джинс, слегка приподняв бёдра. Извлекает неизменную “Мальборо”. 

Стилински сухо сглатывает тошноту.

\- Дерек… пожалуйста, ты не мог бы сегодня не…

Ему кажется, что если он почувствует хотя бы какой-то запах, его тут же вывернет наизнанку. Блевать при Хейле совершенно не хочется. Тем более, ощущение такое, что если он сейчас сделает это, в нём не останется ни единого органа.

Пачка тут же летит на заднее сидение. С Хейлом как-то… слишком просто.

Стайлз всё ещё чувствует - всё внутри напряжено. Собрано в нервный ком. Он складывает руки на панели над бардачком и утыкается в них переносицей, мечтая вырубиться и не врубиться больше никогда.

\- Чувствую себя, как беременная женщина. Не уверен на все сто процентов, но если это такой же пиздец, то я удивляюсь, как человеческий род ещё в принципе не вымер.

\- Ты вообще что-нибудь ешь?

Есть у Дерека такая особенность - задавать вопросы в лоб, без каких-либо наводящих или же ориентирующих фраз. Стайлз слегка поворачивает голову, упираясь теперь костяшками пальцев в свой висок.

\- Да? - полувопросительно тянет он. - Ем.

\- Не похоже.

И Хейл выходит из машины, не закрывая за собой дверцу. 

В салон тут же проникает нагретый воздух, и Стилински окатывает мурашками от перемены температуры. Его взгляд залипает на раскинувшиеся в проёме двери холмы, и он против воли думает: “Я, вроде бы, собирался поговорить с Питером. Что я здесь вообще делаю?”

Хлопает багажник, едва ощутимо покачивается “Камаро”. Хейл возвращается с каким-то бумажным пакетом. Садится на водительское место и закрывает дверь. Когда достаёт бутылку воды и пару булочек, Стилински садится ровно, но не успевает и рта раскрыть, потому что бутылка с водой уже у него в одной руке, а булочка - во второй. Он хлопает глазами на невозмутимого Дерека, который уже закидывает полупустой пакет назад.

\- Ешь.

\- Меня тошнит.

\- Потому что ты голодал грёбаную неделю? - голос Дерека похож на рык, и пальцы сами, против воли, начинают распаковывать выпечку из продуктовой плёнки.

\- Я обблюю тебе машину.

\- Вымоешь. А теперь ешь.

Когда Стилински осторожно, на пробу, откусывает от хрустящей булки, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что его не тянет тут же вывернуться наизнанку. Следующий укус - уже смелее. Неясно, где Дерек покупает эти штуки, но они оказываются просто охренительно вкусными и свежими. Стайлзу даже плевать на то, что почти всё его сидение теперь усыпано мелкими крошками. 

\- Ты идиот, Стайлз.

Тот не отрывается от еды. Что-то вопросительно мычит. “Почему?”, или “Какого фига?”, или “Ну и что?”. Говорить не может - запихивается с неожиданно-проснувшимся аппетитом.

\- Хуже тебя выглядел только Питер. После того, как получил в морду пару зажигательных смесей.

Стайлз жуёт и громко глотает. Косится на оборотня, жмёт плечом.

\- Чудненько. Из твоих уст это звучит почти как комплимент.

Остатки выпечки кочуют в рот, и раздаётся негромкий “пшик” открываемой воды. Даже вода вкусная. В чём фигов секрет - непонятно. Может быть, они заехали в какой-то бермудский треугольник? Бывают же такие треугольники в пустынях?

Вдруг здесь всё наоборот?

\- Какого хрена ты не ел столько времени? - неожиданно-резко спрашивает Дерек.

\- Потому что не хотел.

\- Ты проглотил чёртову булку за полминуты.

\- Из-за тебя, наверное. Ну, то есть. Я хотел сказать - под этим взглядом можно и череп себе раскроить тупым ножом. Не то что поесть.

Стайлз отставляет бутылку и вытирает влажные губы запястьем. Всего лишь кусок хлеба, а тошнота проходит. Это более, чем странно, кажется. Жаль, что головную боль так просто не уберешь.

\- Тогда ещё один вопрос. Почему ты не спишь?

\- О, боже, с чего ты взял… 

\- Ты себя видел?

Стайлз поднимает брови. Громко фыркает и отворачивается.

\- _Пф-ф-с_.

Вот и разговор. Разве не этого ты хотел? Долбаная лекция, как будто ты не выполнил домашнее задание по сохранности остатков собственного здоровья. 

\- Мне не нужно себя видеть, чтобы понимать, что я выгляжу, как дерьмо, - Стайлз обращается к закрытому окну, за которым слепящими, почти белоснежными равнинами раскинулась пустыня. - Знаешь, Дерек. Поехали отсюда нахрен. Я устал. Мне нужно ещё попросить прощения у отца за то, что я вырос таким мудилой. Иногда я думаю: эм, чёрт, как же хорошо, что это конечная станция. Ещё большего придурка из меня было бы тяжело сделать через год или два. Кажется, я достиг максимальной амплитуды в этом. Ну, знаешь… 

Повисает тишина, которая собирается и колет в носу.

Стайлз напряжён. Он бьёт себя по колену кулаком, как будто в такт этим ритмичным ударам текут его мысли. Или бьются о воспалённое сознание, как умирающие на суше рыбы.

\- Я не силён в этом, - внезапно-серьёзно говорит Хейл, - и понятия не имею, что ты жаждешь услышать от меня. Но одно я могу сказать точно: тот, кто хоронит себя раньше времени - не стоит ни одного дня из тех, что он прожил до этого. Если не возьмёшь себя в руки, похеришь всё, что у тебя есть.

Сердце совершает медленный кульбит. Стайлз останавливает свои удары. Ему кажется, что он слышит звон, с которым разбивается. Стискивает пальцами переносицу. Потом отпускает. Сжимает их в кулаки - ему стыдно до жара в лице, потому что внезапное осознание того, что он тратит своё и без того быстро сгорающее время, практически выбивает кожаное сидение у него из-под задницы.

Он хочет упасть. Упасть и сильно удариться о дно. 

Чтобы кто-то отмотал таймер на несколько делений назад. На пару лет - чтобы не позволить Скотту отправиться с ним в ту ночь на поиски половины трупа, или на пару часов - чтобы не говорить отцу всех тех слов, которые он сказал.

Пальцы холодеют от того, как сильно Стайлз их сжимает. У него уже болят глаза - так внимательно они смотрят сквозь оконное стекло. Повернуться к Хейлу страшно. Иррациональный страх, как будто на лице сейчас слишком много личного, подноготного.

Его голос не трясётся - просто слабый. Как будто человек стоит на крыше небоскрёба, а шквальный ветер задувает все его слова обратно в рот.

\- _Почему я_ , Дерек? - Господи, это самый низкий и трусливый вопрос на свете. Стайлз готов зашить собственный рот, который добавляет в довесок: - За что это досталось _мне_?

\- Сначала казнь, потом приговор.

По спине пролетает табун мурашек. 

Стайлз даже на мгновение забывает о своей головной боли - поворачивается к оборотню и таращится на него во все глаза. Тот только криво усмехается, откинув голову на кожаный подголовник. Его очки приподняты на лоб.

\- О, нет, волчара. “Алиса в стране чудес”? Серьёзно? - голос слегка ошарашенный. 

\- Только не говори никому.

И с этой фразой почему-то огромный пузырь напряжения лопается. 

Разрывается, исчезает. Впервые за последние добланые недели, затянутые в какой-то липкий кокон постоянного страха, боли, ожидания - хочется рассмеяться. Ещё и Дерек косится, приподнимая бровь так, словно приглашает улыбнуться вместе с ним.

Улыбка выходит слабой - лицо совсем разучилось совершать естественные движения губами за пару месяцев. Но она _получается_.

 

А улыбка Дерека - это что-то оглушающее. Стилински может поклясться.

***

Джон сидит в кабинете перед остывшей чашкой кофе и прижимает пальцы ко рту, поэтому, когда Стайлз появляется на пороге, он насильно заставляет плечи расслабиться, а дыхание - нормализоваться.

Он считает удары секундной стрелки за стеклянной полусферой старых часов.

\- Пап.

Джон чувствует сильный спазм в горле и отворачивается, чтобы ползущий вниз угол губы не был замечен сыном. Но, кажется, он замечает. Потому что голос становится сдавленным, словно кто-то мягкой лапой наступает на голосовые связки Стайлза.

\- Пап, пожалуйста… пойдём поужинаем.

Шериф Стилински смаргивает резь в глазах и на мгновение опускает голову, чтобы провести ладонью по окаменевшему за несколько часов лицу. Чтобы незаметно стереть влагу со щёк.

Стайлз с больно колотящимся сердцем смотрит, как отец поднимается со своего любимого стула и медленно идёт к выходу из комнаты. Он подходит всё ближе, но глаз не поднимает. Останавливается возле сына, поджимая губы.

Несколько мгновений смотрит воспалёнными глазами в покрасневшие глаза Стайлза, и тут же рывком прижимает к себе, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую ткань футболки.

На секунду оба застывают, и это не кажется нелепым объятьем, как иногда бывает. Скорее, это отчаянное неприятие всего того, что сгустилось чёрными тучами над домом Стилински.

Несколько ударов сердца Стайлз не шевелится, а потом поднимает руки и крепко обнимает отца в ответ. Что-то в нём с хрустом переламывается напополам.

\- Прости меня, пап… - он жмурит глаза, потому что ему кажется, что, если он сейчас откроет их, то расплачется. Он не чувствует, что слёзы уже текут по его щекам, впитываясь в форму отца, которую тот так и не снял.

\- Мы справимся, ребёнок.

\- Прости, пожалуйста. Прости меня, - трясутся губы, и трясётся он сам.

Слёзы заливаются в рот, а плечи дрожат от всхлипов, которые он чередует с бесконечными извинениями. Но их будет мало, всегда мало. Столько дерьма было. Прости. 

Прости.

Стайлз теряет счёт времени - он рыдает как никогда в жизни, уткнувшись носом в жёсткую нашивку на отцовской рубашке.

И слышит только “мы справимся”.

 

****_  
“Лежать в постели и вспоминать события прошедшего дня странно для меня. Улыбка Дерека не выходит из головы, и я вижу этому одно объяснение - не хочу верить, что он тоже жалеет меня. Он не должен быть таким. Дерек прав. Его слова накрепко засели в голове. “Сначала казнь, потом приговор”.  
28.08.2013”_


	4. Chapter 4

***

__  
**“Я ненавижу искусственные цветы. Я ненавижу всё искусственное. Ведь, оказывается, так много обмана вокруг. Знаешь, что бы я сказал, если бы у меня спросили, какой совет я дам перед тем, как свалить отсюда? Никогда не присматривайтесь к тому, что вокруг вас. Разочароваться недолго, а жить с этим… грустно.  
31.08.2013 ”**

 

Стайлз старается не думать о том, что было бы круто выйти из больницы и попасть под колёса какой-нибудь фуры. Полгода назад он назвал бы это “драматизировать”. Сейчас он называет это “почему бы и нет”.

Стилински накидывает на голову капюшон байки - с неба накрапывает что-то мерзкое, - и идёт к машине Мелиссы МакКолл. Отец остался на беседу с Хиккеном в больнице. Кажется, они неплохо понимают друг друга. Стайлз рад, что отцу есть с кем поговорить.

Автомобилей на парковке много. 

Скотт, постукивающий ладонью по крыше “Део” вишнёвого цвета, замечает Стайлза сразу же. Машет рукой, улыбается, шагает навстречу.

То ли он наконец-то учится скрывать свои эмоции, то ли действительно свыкается со всем тем, что гложет его все эти полтора месяца после оглашения диагноза. Да, в постепенной смерти есть свои плюсы. Главный состоит в том, что преподносится возможность прижиться к этой мысли.

Стайлз обходит серый легковой “Фальцваген” и вспоминает серые глаза Дональда-Который-Почти-Перестал-Бесить, когда игла одним быстрым движением вошла в настрадавшуюся вену правой руки.

\- Химиотерапия - это совсем не так страшно, как представляют себе пациенты, Стайлз, - говорит Хиккен, присоединяя к катетеру тонкую прозрачную трубку, пока Стайлз лежит в мягком, наполовину опущенном кресле, и старается не смотреть на руку. Он рассматривает склонившееся над ним лицо. - У многих при одном этом слове сразу же начинается определённая психологическая реакция. К примеру, страх. Тебе страшно?

\- Ну, если вы не вытащите из-за спины огромный окровавленный тесак прямо сейчас, то нет, - он не сдерживается и всё же бросает взгляд на сгиб локтя. Хиккен как раз с улыбкой прилепляет иголку, торчащую из руки, небольшим кусочком пластыря к коже.

\- У тебя весьма своеобразное чувство юмора, Стайлз.

\- Это точно. Ну а что касается психологических реакций… у меня с этой фигнёй одна ассоциация. Лысая голова.

Дональд бросает на Стайлза быстрый взгляд. Видимо, не верит в пренебрежительный тон - он и правда немного наигранный.

\- Ну, активное выпадение волос происходит только в двадцати процентах случаев из ста. Это не так уж много.

Стилински жмёт губы.

Не то, чтобы его парили собственные волосы, но лысым он будет смотреться просто жалко. Как будто дело по-настоящему движется к концу.

\- Тебя успокоит мысль о том, что чаще всего пациенты сами обривают головы до химиотерапии, потому что это один из симптомов болезни? Если твои всё ещё на месте, значит, процент лишения их минимальный. Разве что, они могут немного истончиться.

Он говорит слишком серьёзно, поэтому это успокаивает. Важная мелочь, от которой приходит небольшая доля облегчения.

\- Очень жаль. Я хотел сняться в рекламе шампуня.

\- Ну, у тебя хорошие волосы. - Хиккен либо не слышит иронии, либо подыгрывает.

\- Наследственное.

Они недолго молчат, пока доктор проверяет капельницу и шнурок, по которому уже бежит прозрачная жидкость.

\- Ничего не чувствуешь?

\- Эм-м, - длинно тянет тот. - Кажется, у меня чешется кончик носа?

\- Головокружение, тошнота, сухость во рту?

Стилински сглатывает. Слегка морщится, удивлённо поднимает брови.

\- Кажется… такое чувство, что я только что выплюнул жвачку. Это… эм…

\- Всё в порядке. - Хиккен открывает блокнот, который до этого лежал на небольшом столике около кресла, и снимает с верхнего кармашка халата ручку, что-то записывая. - Мятный привкус на языке - это нормальная реакция. Она немного усилится со временем и пройдёт примерно через пару часов.

\- Фу. Это была очень говёная жвачка, - Стайлз высовывает язык и кривится, отворачиваясь. 

Этот небольшой процедурный кабинет не особенно отличается от тех, где он уже бывал: сдавал кровь или проходил сеанс облучения. Здесь белые подоконники и белые потолки. Стерильная убраность, почти пустота, и в то же время нагромождение полок и шкафов со склянками, в углу - несколько стоек для капельниц, и ещё одно кресло чуть поодаль. Около двери - какое-то слегка подвявшее растение в крупном горшке.

\- Вам нравятся искусственные цветы?

\- А-а. Заметил фикус у меня в кабинете? Похож на настоящий, правда?

\- Ни капли. Зачем он вам?

\- Ну, - Дональд прячет блокнот в широкий карман врачебного халата. - _Он не завянет_.

Наверное, повисшее молчание слишком многозначительное, потому что он тут же с улыбкой добавляет:

\- И за ним не нужно ухаживать. Здесь нет моей тёти Марлы, у которой целых две теплицы цветов в Висконсине. И она, знаешь, не собирается останавливаться на этом.

\- Я не был в Висконсине, - негромко говорит Стайлз, а потом встречается со спокойной улыбкой Дональда.

\- Ты ничего не пропустил.

Он дёргает углами губ и кивает. Ему никогда не хотелось в Висконсин.

\- Отлично. А теперь взгляните - мои волосы ещё не начали истончаться?..

Грязноватый привкус мяты всё ещё колет язык, когда МакКолл наконец-то сгребает Стилински в медвежьи объятья и хлопает по плечу так, будто они не виделись как минимум пару недель, но так же быстро отпускает.

\- Порядок? Закончил на сегодня?

\- Похоже на то. Меня истыкали иглами и поселили во рту вкус жёванного “Дирола” четырёхлетней давности.

\- Звучит действительно отвратительно.

\- Так и есть, - Стайлз поглубже натягивает капюшон, пока они идут к “Део” и Скотт садится за руль. На его вьющихся волосах блестят дождевые капли.

\- Хэй, чувак.

МакКолл заводит машину и вопросительно мычит, глядя, как перед ним выворачивает с парковочного места “Хонда”. Он пристраивается за ней в очередь на выезд и поворачивается к Стилински.

\- Чего?

\- Ты бы обрил голову?

Несколько секунд взгляд Скотта непонимающий, а затем в один момент становится серьёзным, как если бы кто-то за спиной Стилински вдруг поднял табличку с надписью “ _у этого парня рак_ ”. 

Он пытается разбавить свою сосредоточенность улыбкой.

\- Ну, это должно быть стильно.

Стайлз усмехается и стягивает с головы капюшон. 

Ловит облегчённый взгляд друга на своих волосах, как будто тот боялся, что их уже нет. Куда бы они за день делись. 

Хочется представить, что всё это просто ролевая игра, но что-то мешает. Кажется, Стайлз уже начал вживаться в свою роль.

\- Эй, - его слегка толкают в плечо, и теперь улыбка МакКолла настоящая. Широкая и искренняя. - Я тоже обреюсь, если тебе придётся, идёт?

\- Иди ты, - сухо посмеивается Стайлз, отмахиваясь, но Скотт снова толкает его.

\- Я не шучу!

Стилински в шутку пихает смеющееся лицо ладонью, невольно представляя себе лысую черепушку и слегка искривлённую влево челюсть друга. 

\- Будем, как два уёбка.

\- Да пофигу.

Им сигналят сзади, и оказывается, что “Хонда” уже выехала на шоссе.

***

В лофте пицца, “Форсаж-3” по телеку и Питер.

Как раз то, что нужно. Стайлз заходит как к себе домой и закрывает тяжёлую дверь. Спускается по нескольким ступенькам, направляется к излюбленному креслу.

Хейл устроился на диване, закинув ноги на чайный столик и отгородившись от “Форсажа” крышкой ноутбука, время от времени поднимая слабо заинтересованный взгляд на экран. Он неторопливо пережёвывает пиццу. Тарелка с надкусанным куском стоит около него на подушке.

\- Какими судьбами, кнопка? - не отрываясь от ноутбука, интересуется он.

Питер - сволочь. Но ему это можно простить.

\- Я сам пока не понял. Просто поговорить, кажется.

Взгляд Хейла - что старшего, что младшего, - никогда не бывает просто взглядом. 

Когда смотрит Дерек - это чаще всего раздражённое пожелание набраться мозгов или фирменное “ты меня бесишь”. Питер - это насмешливая констатация. Типа “да-да, конечно я тебе нужен, пробуй начать вещать, а там посмотрим”.

\- Чем могу помочь?

Слова тут же исчезают с языка, потому что Стайлз понятия не имеет, чем Питер, снова вгрызающийся в пиццу, может ему помочь. Он просто пришёл потому, что… 

\- Ну, слушай, вопрос не из лёгких, дядя альфа. Ничего особенного, просто… ты и Дерек… 

Возникает заминка.

\- Я и мой племянник? - подсказывает Хейл, приподнимая брови и тщательно пережёвывая пепперони.

\- Вы не относитесь ко всему, что имеет отношение к новообразовавшемуся кружку “Пожалейте Стайлза Стилински”.

Оборотень понимающе усмехается и снова утыкается в ноутбук, облизывая подушечку большого пальца.

\- Ты пришёл завербовать меня? Ох, прости, Стайлз, но я не смогу удариться в эту веру. Я искренне предан богу порока.

\- Я хотел поговорить. - У Стилински кружится голова, как и обещал Хиккен. Он посильнее впивается пальцами в подлокотники. - Ты же помнишь, каково это, Питер.

\- Каково - что?

\- Умирать.

Голубые глаза снова поднимаются. Смотрят из-за крышки ноутбука, слегка прищурившись. Теперь он похож на навострившего уши волка.

\- Помню.

\- Я тоже помню, - тут же отзывается Стайлз. - Скажи мне, что ты видел?

\- Зависит от того, что видел ты.

Если бы он знал. Если бы мог объяснить хотя бы частично. Отрывочно.

Стайлз постукивает носком кроссовка по полу и опускает взгляд.

\- Темнота. Она возвращается иногда. Я помню, что там было очень темно и… какие-то фигуры. Я не совсем уверен. Но иногда я вижу её, - он смотрит на витые ножки столика и чувствует, как от воспоминания об этом учащается сердцебиение. - Дитон предупреждал, что это может возвращаться.

\- Ах, вот о чём ты говоришь, - Хейл приподнимает уголки губ в усмешке и наклоняет голову, глядя на бледного мальчишку перед собой.

Боится. Вон как пальцы сжимают обивку кресла. Напряжены добела.

\- То, что помнишь ты - не смерть. Человеку смерть запомнить невозможно. Это грозит сумасшествием, знаешь ли, и не нужно так вытаращиваться на меня.

\- Тогда что это было?!

\- Ритуал, который провёл Дитон? Это было забвение. Что-то, похожее на смерть, но не она. Фальшивое сопутствие.

\- Ну, а как же остановка сердца? Мы не дышали шестнадцать часов, это не может быть просто забвением, блин.

\- Знаешь ли ты, сколько времени может провести человек в ледяной воде? Без воздуха и не подавая никаких признаков жизни? - Питер подаётся вперёд, щуря глаза. - А теперь умножь это на прибаутки Алана и тёмную магию - поверь, результат удивительный. 

В лофте тихо, только в “Форсаже” играет какая-то раздражающе-долбящая музыка. Это мешает сосредоточиться. 

\- Питер… - Стайлз трёт глаза. - Я нихера не понимаю. Я не понимаю, чего мне ждать.

Хейл закрывает ноутбук и откладывает его на диван. Тянется за пультом. Выключает телевизор.

Становится совсем тихо. Так легче.

\- Решил лишить себя _такой_ интриги?

То, как фыркает Стайлз, похоже на горький сахар.

\- Я здесь вообще ничего не решал.

\- Как это справедливо, что мы практически бессильны перед собственным организмом, не так ли? 

Этот тон - настоящая провокация. 

_Справедливо_ \- самое верное слово, которое можно подобрать. Если бы человек мог контролировать себя целиком, он бы, наверное, почти перестал верить в судьбу.

\- Ты прав.

\- Разумеется, - сладко протягивает Хейл, переводя взгляд за огромное окно, по которому лупит дождь.

Стайлз рассматривает профиль оборотня и думает о том, что сегодня была его первая химиотерапия. О том, что Скотт, возможно, обреется налысо. О том, побывают ли они с Дереком в Мохаве снова. И о том, что он может действительно научиться не бояться.

Он не боялся, когда рядом был Дерек.

Он чувствовал себя увереннее, когда слышал привычную насмешку Питера.

Стабильность. Это действительно важно, когда ты подвешен, как марионетка, а какой-то обозлённый кукловод методично обрубает самые главные лески.

\- Знаешь, что самое страшное во всём этом? - лениво тянет Хейл, закидывая руку на спинку дивана и не отрывая глаз от окна. - Ничего.

\- Наверное, - Стайлз жмёт плечами и осторожно проводит ладонями по мягким подлокотникам кресла, немного расслабляясь. - Но мне всё равно хочется попасть под машину. Или под пулю. Так быстрее.

Он кисло усмехается, как бы показывая, что это шутка.

\- Умерь свою вредоносность, дитя глупых рефлексов. Пуля многое меняет. Особенно, когда попадает в голову.

И Питер в точности копирует эту усмешку. Как бы показывая, какой же Стайлз безмозглый дурак.

Как будто он сам этого не знает. Он знает. И молчит, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Ему хочется вскочить на ноги и исходить весь лофт вдоль и поперёк, но он боится даже лишний раз податься вперёд.

\- Знаешь, как Кинг писал? “Если бы у нас были хвосты, большинство людей проводили бы время в попытках схватить себя за хвост и укусить”. Так вот тебя, Стайлз, не смущает отсутствие хвоста. Ты пытаешься побольнее грызануть за зад себя и окружающих - просто так, заодно.

Стайлзу становится смешно. Он прячет улыбку и жмёт плечами.

\- Это весело.

\- Мой мальчик, - ехидно протягивает Хейл. - Скажем так, я бы советовал тебе наконец-то прекратить рыть землю, как разозлённый терьер. _Лови момент_. Живи достойно, а потом так же уходи из жизни. Это норма. Это цепь питания. Считай, что тебя съели - это не всегда плохо.

Ну, да.

Сказал волк ягнёнку.

Стайлз кивает, поджимая губы. Питер - мировой мужик, но ему не мешало бы быть немного тактичнее. И немного менее экспрессивным.

Когда Стилински поднимается со своего места, комната снова шатается перед глазами. Приходится немного прийти в себя, придерживаясь за ручку кресла. Хиккен сказал медленно считать от одного до пяти в таких случаях.

Чем это помогает - неясно. Но на счёте “пять” всё практически прекращается.

Замечать на себе внимательный взгляд старшего Хейла непривычно. Поэтому Стилински просто ещё раз кивает:

\- Ладно, я пойду. Меня Скотт ждёт внизу.

Дождь не прекращается - это делает просторное помещение уютнее. 

\- Смерть - это не тьма, кнопка.

Фраза догоняет у самой двери.

Стайлз оборачивается. Питер опирается ладонью о спинку дивана и смотрит на него, широко усмехаясь краем губ. Его волчья улыбка сейчас даже почти кажется успокаивающей.

\- Тогда что это? 

Тихий вопрос повисает в лофте.

Хейл отвечает так, словно это самый глупый и лёгкий вопрос на свете.

\- Свет, конечно. Смерть - это свет. И только так.

Что-то внутри сжимается на секунду, а затем отпускает. Так быстро, словно судорога, которая не успела разорваться болью.

Стайлз смотрит на дядюшку Хейла, и ему кажется, что на миг видит в холодных глазах понимание.

\- Надеюсь, я этот свет увижу.

\- Разумеется. Это не конец, Стайлз. Давай назовём происходящее “началом”, так, между нами. Тело - всего лишь шелуха. Мне пришлось умереть, чтобы понять это.

Он легонько касается указательным пальцем своего виска.

И да. Он прав. Бесконечная правота - тоже пожизненный диагноз.

\- Спасибо, дядюшка альфа.

\- Проваливай уже. - И Питер отворачивается, снова закидывая ноги на чайный столик.

Если хорошенько присмотреться, можно заметить, что он жутко тащится от самого себя каждую секунду своей жизни. 

И, наверное, это тоже правильно.

***

***

 

**_“С днём рождения, смерть. Моему диагнозу ровно два месяца.  
1.09.2013”_ **

Волосы всё ещё не выпадают. Так начинается сентябрь.


	5. Chapter 5

***

****  
_“За такие эмоции простые смертные веками горят в аду. Мне страшно.  
05.09.2013”_

 

\- Не честно! 

Стайлз шагает за улетевшим в кусты пластмассовым фрисби, пока Скотт нахваливает сам себя под насмешливым взглядом Эрики.

\- Твои волчьи штучки, Скотт, ты меня достал!

\- …западают на эти сильные и мужественные руки. Дружище, ты ас игры в фрисби, так что если у меня и есть единственный шанс уделать тебя, то я им воспользуюсь, - он прерывается, чтобы вставить в свои похвалы это справедливое замечание и громко ржёт, когда видит, как кривится друг, на секунду оборачиваясь.

Стилински закатывает глаза и лезет в заросли орешника. 

Сегодняшняя тренировка Стаи затягивается, потому что волчат задержали в школе. Рейес отхватила отработку у учителя по химии, а Бойд дожидался её, как верный пёс, поэтому теперь Стайлз шарит руками в густых ветках и думает о том, что через час закат.

Они с Дереком не были в Мохаве уже неделю.

Непонятно, почему он решил, что сегодня прекрасный день, чтобы поехать туда, но ему так этого хочется, что жужжит в грудной клетке. Наверное, всему виной разговор с Питером.

_Лови момент_.

Он сказал это так, что до сих пор в ушах стучит. 

Стайлз никогда не задумывался над тем, чего бы ему хотелось сделать перед смертью. Типа прыжков с парашютом или поездки в Париж. А после разговора со старшим из Хейлов - он задумался. 

Начерта он это сделал?

Целую неделю грёбаная фраза стучала в голове. Целую неделю они не виделись с Дереком. Целую неделю мысли возвращались к нему же. Анализировали, прикидывали, и на эту тренировку Стайлз шёл, чтобы убедить себя в том, что всё это - бред.

Бред чокнутого бета-альфы, который просто слишком крепко вдолбил ему в голову свою философию. Что это всё - херня.

\- Бойд, правый бок. Ещё раз.

Стилински поворачивает голову, чувствуя себя плохо затаившимся партизаном. Ему в рёбра утыкается какая-то палка, а рука оцарапана о колючие ветки, но он застывает, глядя на то, как Дерек движется вокруг Вернона.

Бойд отличный боец. Стайлз видел, как он дерётся не на тренировке. От этого зрелища пробирает, хочется вскочить и болеть за него всеми руками и ногами.

Но то, как дерётся Дерек - стоит пропущенных ударов сердца.

Это что-то на грани. На острие. 

Удары точные и быстрые, руки знают каждую впадину тела противника изначально. Стайлз хорошо видел, как когда-то эти руки выдирали глотку Питеру. Как они разрывали пасть какому-то из бет Девкалеона.

Дерек - это ураган, сметающий с ног за пару секунд. Машина для убийств, в лучших традициях тарантиновских фильмов. Это сила, вибрирующая вокруг него. У любого пацана это вызвало бы млеющее восхищение, и Стайлз не исключение.

Если бы он мог, он бы на каждый бой Дерека ставил все свои бабки. Он бы мог поставить даже свою руку или ногу.

Взгляд у него волчий, морда вечно имеет выражение серьёзной сосредоточенности, плавно перетекающей время от времени в мрачную решимость. Отросшие слегка патлы делают его похожим на настоящее животное. Он вообще не парится о своей причёске, а она всё равно выглядит круто.

Даже сейчас. Блестя испариной на лбу, слегка запыхавшийся, выгибающий спину и отбивающий боковой удар Бойда, Хейл - воплощение чего-то жгущего и горячего, как клубок нервов.

\- Эй, Стайлз! Всё в порядке?

От окрика МакКолла Стайлз едва не подскакивает на месте. Отворачивается рывком, когда ловит на себе быстрый взгляд Дерека, который как раз опрокидывает Вернона на землю и удерживает его за шею, пока тот дышит, как свихнувшийся паровоз.

\- Да, - слабо отзывается Стайлз, выхватывая застрявший между веток фрисби. - Не мог найти эту хреновину. Ещё раз пульнёшь так далеко - полезешь сам.

Он размахивается и отправляет тарелку в сторону Скотта, который уже приготовился и похлопывает ладонью о ладонь. Впервые за всю игру фрисби летит в другую сторону.

Стайлз почти не замечает. 

Он оглушён вопросом: ему так нравятся поездки в Мохаве из-за красивых пейзажей или из-за Дерека?..

Ёбнуться.

\- Сладенький, хочешь лимонад? - кричит Эрика, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к внедорожнику Бойда. У него в багажнике мини-холодильник с напитками.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Я хочу забыть эту мысль. Эту мысль о том, что мы ездим в Мохаве с Дереком и мне нравится ездить туда. 

Потому что Дерек. А не потому что Мохаве.

Сейчас Стайлз ненавидит Питера. Он на автомате ловит фрисби, брошенный МакКоллом, пропуская его пиздёж мимо ушей, на миг задерживая тарелку в руках и ковыряя треснутый край, в который забилась трава.

А затем взгляд падает на Дерека, который закончил тренировку и как раз стаскивает свою мокрую майку через голову, одним движением - закинув руку за спину и сжав ткань в кулак. Он всегда так делает. Просто переодевается. Но далеко не всегда сердце Стилински застывает от вида ожившей в движении татуировки.

Он моргает. Отворачивается. Бросает фрисби.

МакКолл матерится себе под нос и лезет за пластмасской в кусты.

Хейл натягивает на плечи футболку и проходит мимо Стайлза к “Камаро”. Его брови нахмурены, и Стайлз замирает, как опоссум, чувствуя, что от разыгравшихся нервов начинает стучать в голове. 

Быстрый и странный взгляд Дерека, бурчание Скотта, пшикнувшая газировка Рейес и Бойд, вымотанный, но довольный, перехвативший фрисби на лету.

Они с МакКоллом дурачатся, как идиоты, а Стайлз сжимает руки в карманах толстовки и дышит слишком часто, решаясь. Ему страшно, что те пару дней, которые прошли практически без боли и тошноты сейчас просто сделают ему ручкой, потому что ещё совсем немного - и он сгорит от собственных мыслей.

_Прекрати рыть землю, как разозлённый терьер_.

_Лови момент_.

Да пошёл ты в жопу, Питер, - думает Стайлз.

Пошёл ты в жопу, чёрт тебя дери, - думает он. И шагает к Дереку, который как раз закрывает багажник “Камаро”.

\- Эй, кислый волчара.

Тот оборачивается, приподнимая бровь.

\- Как насчёт прокатиться?

Бровь поднимается ещё выше.

Господи, ты идиот, Стилински. Это прозвучало так, будто Хейл - девчонка, которую срезают на дороге.

\- Прокатиться до Мохаве, я имею в виду. Эм. Чувак.

\- Не сегодня, Стайлз. Уже поздно.

Вот так.

Стайлз смотрит как Хейл обходит “Шевроле” и открывает дверцу с водительской стороны. Он понятия не имеет, почему лоб вдруг начинает хмуриться.

Почему не сегодня? _Почему не в тот день, когда мне настолько хочется поехать туда_?!

\- Хэй, да ладно. Не так уж и поздно. Да? Дерек?

Хейл хмурится сильнее, если это вообще возможно. Садится за руль, и через секунду после хлопка двери автомобиль начинает тихо рычать мотором.

Стилински старается не выглядеть как девчонка, которой порвали любимую юбку. Нет так нет. Дерек не нянька, побаловались и хватит. Не подписывался никто из них на благотворительную взаимопомощь. Он и так сделал уже многое.

Больше, чем должен был.

Потому что они - Стая. А Питер - мудак. Плохой идеей было говорить с ним.

\- Садишься, или я уезжаю? - интересуется голос Хейла из приоткрывшейся двери, как только Стайлз собирается сделать решительный шаг назад.

Кульбит.

***

\- Почему ты носишься со мной сюда?

\- Почему бы и нет.

Щёлкает зажигалка.

Стайлз забирается на капот и откидывается назад, упираясь ладонями в тёплое железо.

\- Дерек Хейл - самые железные аргументы штата.

Дерек тихо хмыкает, не замечая скользящий по нему взгляд. Стилински чувствует себя преступником, подглядывая за тем, как он затягивается сигаретой и прикрывает глаза.

На закат они опоздали. “Камаро” затормозила на привычном месте как раз в тот момент, когда солнце исчезло за холмом. Теперь сухие деревья и растущие прямо посреди мёртвой земли пучки жёсткой высокой травы выглядят ещё более угловатыми и колючими.

Хейл не погасил в машине фары. Теперь прямо перед ними - большое пятно белой земли, слегка перебитое покачивающейся ногой Стайлза и неподвижной фигурой Дерека.

Темнеет здесь быстро.

Хейл выдыхает сизый дым, который в густых сумерках исчезает ещё быстрее. 

Говорит:

\- Ты похудел.

И на удивлённое молчание добавляет, слегка поворачивая голову в сторону Стайлза, но не глядя на него:

\- Ты похудел за эту неделю.

Стилински запрокидывает голову, чувствуя, как ноет в груди. Он смотрит на звёзды, которые постепенно становятся всё ярче, и жмёт плечами.

\- Да?

\- Да.

Ответ слишком быстрый и резкий. Как если бы Хейл был зол.

\- Я знаю, - просто отвечает Стайлз. - Сбросить пару фунтов никому не мешает.

На этот раз Дерек поворачивается сильнее, но Стайлзу не хватает смелости встретиться с ним взглядом. Он ищет Большую Медведицу и старается не давать своему сердцу сжиматься. А ещё ему кажется, что он слышит тихий вой в отдалении.

Дерек тоже слышит его. Это видно по едва заметному движению его головы. Стайлз тихо спрашивает:

\- Это волки? 

\- Койоты, - короткий ответ не располагает к разговору, но успокаивает. - Моя мать говорила, что койоты воют только когда чуют боль собрата.

\- Значит, сейчас один из них ранен? - осторожно интересуется Стилински, косясь на оборотня.

\- Или мёртв.

Он сглатывает. Чувствует, что Дереку неприятно говорить об этом, поэтому снова запрокидывает голову, рассматривая небо.

\- Хочешь прикол? Сегодня Финсток заставил меня показать ему руки. Подумал, что я сижу на героине.

Хейл хмурится. 

Ему не нужно присматриваться, чтобы видеть мальчишку, почти разлёгшегося на капоте “Шевроле”. Он видит его бледные щёки, торчащие скулы и тёмные круги под глазами. Видит ладони, распластанные по поблёскивающему железу. Его почти цепляет нога, которой Стайлз время от времени начинает качать.

И теперь даже не нужно принюхиваться, чтобы почувствовать запах, который ещё не перебивает запах самого Стилински, но однозначно становится сильнее с каждой прошедшей неделей. Запах Стайлза слишком пряный, чтобы не замечать его. Мальчишка пахнет тёплым молоком, свежим воздухом и пряниками.

А запах смерти, которая засела прямо в его черепной коробке, отдаёт смолой: сладковатой и горькой.

Дерек молча отворачивается. Достаёт из пачки ещё одну сигарету и стискивает фильтр зубами, пока извлекает из кармана зажигалку.

Он прислушивается к неровно учащающемуся биению молодого сердца и снова чувствует взгляд на своей челюсти.

Стайлзу нравится смотреть, как он курит.

\- Финсток идиот, - отвечает и щёлкает зажигалкой.

И ты тоже идиот, Хейл.

\- Никто его не любит, - заговорщически произносит Стайлз. - И все любят одновременно. Так можно только с ним. В принципе, он хороший парень.

\- Питер тоже говорит, что хорошие люди _бывают_.

Питер много херни говорит, - хочет сказать Стилински. Но только жмёт плечами:

\- Не веришь ему?

\- Пытаюсь впитать эту мысль.

Он садится прямо. Легонько бодает Дерека в плечо и широко улыбается, привычно утыкаясь локтями в колени, а потом соскакивая на землю.

Делает несколько уверенных шагов на середину их импровизированной поляны света, которая в плотной и уже настоящей темноте вокруг кажется белоснежным пятном прожектора на сцене.

Длинная чёрная тень за Стайлзом по плечи обрублена исчезающим в ночном мраке кратером.

Стилински складывает руки на груди и слегка щурится от света фар. На его губах улыбка. Дерек приподнимает брови.

\- Что?

\- Научи меня курить.

\- Что?! - он сдерживает лающий смешок, однако губы всё равно расползаются. - Нет. 

\- Почему? - Стайлз мысленно топает ногой. Хейл мысленно закатывает глаза. - Потому что у меня рак?

\- Потому что это вредно.

\- У меня же не рак лёгких, Хейл, - говорит и замирает. Повторяет эту фразу полушёпотом, усмехается краем рта. - Это сейчас был закос под Тиля Швайгера. - Объясняет он.

Тяжёлый вздох Дерека подтверждает опасения - “Достучаться до небес” оборотни не смотрят.

Ладно. Это не так важно.

Несколько шагов - и он останавливается перед озадачено глядящим Хейлом.

Сердце снова вышибает грудную клетку, когда он понимает, что с такого расстояния может рассмотреть каждую волчью чёрточку лица - и они не расплываются, словно забыл очки надеть. У Стайлза даже глаз, кажется, слегка задёргался - нервы расшатаны, как старые колёса на велике МакКолла. 

_Лови момент_.

Игнорируя собственный невроз и решительно нахмурившись, Стайлз тянет за рукав кожаной куртки одновременно с тем, как в кармане Хейла звонит мобильный телефон.

Руку не вырывает. Приподнимает брови, словно молча интересуясь, не собирается ли Стайлз прекратить этот долбаный театр, который разыгрывает?

Нет. Не собирается.

\- Стайлз? - _“Какого хера ты делаешь?”_

\- Всё в порядке. Отвечай. - _“Ничего особенного”_

У него взгляд, как у бога Локи. Хитринки и бесенята перескакивают из одной радужки в другую.

Телефон звонит, а ладонь Дерека прямо перед лицом - можно отследить каждую линию, пересекающую её. Фильтр сигареты зажат между указательным и средним пальцем. Дым касается носа, и губы Стайлза растягиваются в глуповатой ухмылке.

Дерек лезет в карман джинс свободной рукой, бросает взгляд на мигающий экран.

\- Это твой отец.

Краем мозга Стайлз вспоминает, что оставил телефон в машине.

\- Подружился с шерифом?

Взгляд Дерека снова говорящий. “ _Я откручу тебе голову_ ”.

Стайлзу действительно не хватало этих взглядов. Они куда более искренние, чем остальные. Он думает об этом и решительно придвигается к раскрытой ладони, сжимая пальцы у Хейла на запястье, чтобы не вздумал сбежать. 

В тот момент, когда он отвечает на звонок, Стайлз обхватывает губами фильтр.

Конечно, он уже курил, и не раз. Травку с МакКоллом, сигареты с ним же. Но видеть выражение глаз волчары в этот момент - вот что важно. Прижимает телефон к уху, а взгляд не отрывается от того, как губы Стайлза выпускают сигарету и выдыхают лёгкое облако дыма в воздух.

\- Да, он со мной, - глухо произносит Дерек.

Стайлз перекатывает горьковатый вкус дыма на языке и снова наклоняется к сигарете в пальцах Хейла. Лицо Дерека напряжено, а брови нахмурены. Только руку он почему-то не отнимает - вместо этого смотрит, не отрываясь. Стайлз смелеет от этого взгляда. _Лови момент, лови момент_. Обхватить, затянуться, касаясь губами шероховатых подушечек - сердце против воли совершает затяжной кувырок и ударяется о гортань. Дым расслабляет, а кровь в висках бьётся с такой силой, что, наверное, можно оглохнуть к чертям.

Стилински, ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь?

\- Нет, по-моему, он чувствует себя просто отлично, - отвечает Дерек отцу. У него низкий голос и режущий взгляд.

В семье Хейлов все, наверное, хронически правы.

Стайлзу сейчас совершенно наплевать на то, что растёт у него в голове. 

Что то, что он делает - неправильно или непорядочно, или чёрт знает, что ещё можно выдумать. Он просто затягивается в третий раз и тянется к оборотню, который слушает говорящий в динамике голос Джона. Взгляд стылых глаз предупреждающий, но Стайлз не реагирует на него. Он приподнимается на носочки и осторожно выдыхает дым прямо в приоткрытые губы Дерека, чувствуя, как покрывается с ног до головы горячими мурашками, когда Хейл на мгновение опускает ресницы, а затем делает осторожный и почти незаметный вдох.

Руки трясутся, как проклятые.

Зачем он это сделал? Почему он не отпихивает от себя, позволяя скользить расфокусированным взглядом по его лицу?

И нет больше никакого “ _лови момент_ ”, есть только “ _чёртчёртчёрт_ ” потому что в следующий момент он подаётся вперёд.

Губами к губам, которые только собирались ответить что-то шерифу.

От невесомого поцелуя у Стайлза подкашиваются ноги и начинают стучать зубы.

Это несколько секунд. Несколько секунд на границе - где-то между огромной чёрной дырой и пустыней под звёздным небом - но рука, которая только что держала сигарету, обхватывает Стайлза за горячую шею, жёстко отстраняя.

Взгляд волчары горячий и злой, а Стилински судорожно облизывает губы в попытке почувствовать вкус Дерека, но поцелуй был почти ненастоящий, поэтому во рту только горчит сигаретный дым. Его мозг лихорадочно анализирует. Всё подряд. Например то, что губы у Хейла сухие и мягкие, что целовать его вовсе не противно, хотя должно бы смущать наличие как минимум - щетины. Что пахнет от него каким-то фруктовым мылом, и это почти смешно. Что кто-то здесь наверняка выжил из ума, раз полез с поцелуями к оборотню.

\- Хорошо, мистер Стилински. Доставлю в лучшем виде, - цедит он. Кивает на то, что отвечает Джон, и отводит телефон от уха, сбивая звонок. Взгляд пробивает в лице затаившего дыхание человека кровавую дыру. 

\- Какого хуя, Стайлз?

Он спрашивает спокойно, но у Стилински замирает сердце - Хейл ругается не так часто.

Попытка сглотнуть проваливается - крепкая ладонь Дерека и не собирается отпускать. Она не душит, но держит крепко. Стайлз давит в себе ёбнутое желание потереться об неё шеей и лицом. А ещё он в судорожном ужасе от того, что Дерек может почувствовать, как у него встаёт. Нужно срочно отодвинуться.

\- Я не знаю, - сбивчиво говорит он. - Боже, чувак, понятия не имею.

Он действительно не хотел _целовать_ его.

Потому что… ну блин, это же _он_. Как _Стайлзу_ можно поцеловать его?

\- Приятель, клянусь, это получилось случайно. Потому что, ну, я же парень, и ты парень, и так не бывает. То есть, бывает, но это же не наш случай. Это вообще херня, серьёзно, ничего не было, я ничего не запомнил. Вообще. Абсолютно.

Стайлз тараторит, как заведённый. Впервые за несколько месяцев он трещит сорокой, и даже кончик языка колет - но теперь не от привкуса мяты, а от бесконечного потока слов. Дерек выпускает его шею и выглядит таким напряжённым, что на секунду кажется, будто он еле сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-то очень неприятное.

А у Стилински наконец-то заканчивается воздух в лёгких.

И начинается активный сдвиг по фазе, потому что он приклеивается взглядом к губам Хейла, и ему кажется, что если он отвернётся, то его уже ни один психолог не спасёт. Он думает, что в субботу, Дж. Остин разорвёт от эмоций, которые он сможет на неё вылить.

\- Стайлз, - этим тоном обычно приводят в чувство. - Ты меня беспокоишь.

\- Я сам себя беспокою. Это же не совсем нормально, да? Совсем ненормально же.

Дерек молча вздыхает и смотрит в сторону. Его система жизни только что, кажется, пошла по полной пизде. Накрылась всеми медными тазами из всех его загашников.

\- Да, ненормально.

\- Как и всё, что происходит в моей жизни в последние года два, чувак, - успокаивает Стайлз. - Дерек, почему у меня такое чувство, что ты хочешь меня убить?

\- Потому что я хочу тебя убить.

Он всё ещё не смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Я неделю об этом думал, - наконец-то выдавливает Стайлз.

\- Тебе больше подумать не о чем?

\- Гм. Есть, сам знаешь. Но об этом как-то приятнее. То есть… о, боже. - Стилински крепко закрывает глаза и трёт их пальцами. Свет от фар падает на его красную байку, и кажется, что это не Стилински, а военный флаг посреди Мохаве. - Кажется, я спиздел, Дерек. Это было не случайно, я правда хотел.

\- Ты в своём уме?

Стайлз быстро кивает, как будто отвечает на уроке и слышит подсказку от учителя.

\- Да.

И добавляет:

\- Пока да. Не знаю, что будет потом, но сейчас всё нормально. Точно.

Дерек поднимается с капота и в два резких шага подходит к нему.

\- У тебя вообще есть что-нибудь в голове?! - рычит и практически делает шаг назад, когда глаза Стилински вдруг зло щурятся, и он с силой пихает его в плечи.

\- Есть! - орёт он. Звонкий голос разносится по прерии и теряется в холмах. - Есть, Дерек, и это называется “рак”, мать твою! 

Хейл яростно всматривается в широко открытые глаза. Стайлз сжимает губы и, кажется, его взгляд готов выдержать любой груз, какой бы на него не возложили. Он бы выдержал даже удар, самый сильный удар, но сломался бы от того, что хочет сейчас сказать Хейл.

Поэтому он просто трясёт головой и указывает себе за спину:

\- Садись в машину.

Чувство такое, что ты два часа старательно вырисовывал зелёный квадрат, а какой-то мудак подошёл и сказал: “Очень забавный красный кружок. _Нарисуй ещё_ ”.

\- Тебе сказать, сколько у меня было долбаных девушек? - громко спрашивает Стайлз у широкой спины Хейла, когда тот наклоняется за пачкой, оставшейся на капоте. - Сказать, Дерек? Ноль! А тебе сказать, сколько мне осталось, а?

От такого резкого разворота даже у Стайлза закружилась голова.

\- Я кто, по-твоему? _Девушка_?

У Стилински вырывается истеричный смешок. 

Один-единственный туз, припрятанный в рукаве, жжёт так, что рукав сейчас просто загорится.

\- Нет. Но ты тот, с кем мне не страшно, - и он понижает голос, опуская глаза, потому что Дерек смотрит слишком внимательно. - То есть… с кем я на время забываю, что дохну от страха каждый день.

Да, это подло, наверное.

Наверное, это эмоциональный шантаж. Но он действует, кажется. Даже на Дерека, который обычно отзывчив примерно настолько же, насколько отзывчива бетонная стена.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Просто чувствовать себя защищённым. Немного.

\- Для этого не нужно делать то, что ты сделал. Только что.

Господи, Стайлз может поклясться, что Дереку неловко. Это забавно.

\- Хорошо. Никаких поцелуев, чувак.

По-настоящему. Стайлз жалеет о своей фразе по-настоящему, потому что он бы многое отдал, чтобы сделать это ещё раз, нормально. Чёрт.

\- Твой отец ждёт тебя дома.

Он вздыхает. Что-то сжимается в груди. Они о чём-то договорились. Условный договор, что не будет никаких поцелуев. Тогда что будет?

Начинает болеть голова.

Стилински падает за своё место на переднем сидении и утыкается лбом в стекло. Всё тело налито тяжестью.

\- Ещё немного, Дерек, - тихо говорит он, когда “Камаро” пролетает мимо железного стенда “Добро пожаловать в Бейкон-Хиллз!”

\- М?

\- Ещё месяца три. Или четыре. И я отъебусь.

***

\- Ты сам понимаешь, что ты делаешь, племянник?

Питер сидит за барной стойкой и помешивает свой медленно остывающий чай в широкой прозрачной чашке. 

Дерек молча проходит мимо него, открывает дверь холодильника и берёт первый попавшийся на глаза пакет с сэндвичами. Он слышит, как дядя втягивает в себя воздух, словно пробуя на вкус, и тихо фыркает.

\- По-моему, Дерек, тебе не хватает некой… определённости в ситуации.

\- В какой ситуации? - устало спрашивает он, закидывая пакет в микроволновую печь и разворачиваясь к Питеру лицом. Тот смотрит на Дерека с умилённой улыбкой - брови слегка приподняты, а голова наклонена к плечу. _Догадайся сам_. - Иди ты, Питер.

И отворачивается.

\- М-м, любовь и понимание в семье - что может быть лучше? Я всегда говорил Талии, что у нас с тобой будут образцовые отношения.

Микроволновка отсчитывает секунды так медленно, что жужжит в затылке. 

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, упираясь руками о столешницу и глядя перед собой. Кухня в лофте ему нравится. Плитка в тёмных тонах, холодильник, плита - всё спокойное и стабильное. Кроме прихлёбывающего чаем оборотня за спиной.

\- Ты не забыл, что мальчишка болен?

\- Нет, не забыл.

\- Удивительно. А что же дальше, Дерек? Будешь возить его туда до конца его дней? Больничная койка не влезет в твою прекрасную машину. Прости, если разрушаю твои иллюзии.

По кухне расплывается запах разогретой еды и злости.

Питер больше не усмехается. Он смотрит на Дерека, прищурив глаза. Неясно, что у него на уме. Он может рассмеяться прямо сейчас, а может выпустить клыки.

Но нет.

Он просто протягивает руку и потирает то место, куда когда-то впились когти Дерека и вывернули глотку наизнанку.

\- Мне нравится Стайлз, - вдруг говорит Питер. - Мы с ним поболтали несколько дней назад. Много ли ты знаешь людей, которых не портит запах смерти, племянник? Всегда уважал тех, кто умеет умирать медленно и красиво. В этом есть что-то… шекспировское.

Наконец-то. 

Дерек открывает микроволновку и сгребает бумажный пакет в кулак, как только электрический таймер обнуляется.

\- Не забудь потушить свет, когда закончишь.

Питер усмехается холодно брошенной фразе. Провожает Дерека взглядом, а затем негромко говорит:

\- Странно устроена жизнь, не так ли, племянник? Наконец-то появилась возможность дорваться до желаемого, а оно вдруг оказывается смертельно больным. Там, наверху, сидит некто в колпаке, но явно без чувства юмора. Я искренне сочувствую тебе, Дерек, правда. Но помочь ничем не могу. Без обид.

Младший Хейл оборачивается через плечо на пороге кухни.

\- Мне _не нужна_ помощь.

\- Но совет-то я могу тебе дать? 

\- Нет.

Питер всё равно поступает так, как считает нужным. Самая его раздражающая черта.

\- Лови момент, Дерек. Не так уж и много их осталось.

\- Очень ценно.

\- И, да, перед тем, как вернуться к своему гордому одиночеству, ответь на мой вопрос, - мягко улыбается Питер. - Дерек Хейл очень удивился, когда узнал, что пустующая ниша в его груди вполне подлежит ремонту?

Он негромко смеётся, когда дверь за племянником захлопывается с оглушительным грохотом. Почему-то глотке становится горько.

Чёрт с ним.


	6. Chapter 6

***

****  
_“Сегодня я подумал, что слетел с катушек. Сегодня я не спас Дерека.  
9.09.13”_

 

\- Как это было, Стайлз?

Она всегда говорит с интонацией, от которой хочется построить вокруг себя стены и обвязать их колючей проволокой. Она говорит так, что Стайлз начинает думать, будто действительно _хочет_ рассказать Дж. Остин о том, что произошло.

Прямо сейчас он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, жертвой педофила. Перед ним стоит большой плюшевый медведь, и добрый полицейский мягко говорит: “Покажи, где тебя трогал этот человек?”

Стайлз не хочет показывать. Он хочет домой, потому что после сегодняшнего его беспрестанно тошнит, и даже четырежды выблеваный завтрак никак не облегчил ситуацию.

Ему насрать на доброго полицейского - он хочет увидеть Дерека.

***

Хиккен говорит о том, что галлюцинации возможны, но он не говорит, насколько серьёзно они проявляются.

Наверное, он и не должен, в самом деле. Потому что - откуда он знает? 

Потому что Стайлз его десятитысячный пациент, и он элементарно забывает сказать что-то вроде: “Осторожнее, мальчик мой, у тебя может крышу сорвать от страха, когда ты увидишь что-то вроде…” или “Съешь в три раза больше таблеток успокоительного девятого сентября, потому что иначе твоё сердце можно будет найти где-то за пределами твоего тела, так сильно оно будет лупить в груди, когда…”.

Ну или на худой конец: “Залепи себе рот скотчем перед тем, как ложиться спать в пятницу. Твои вопли услышит половина квартала, когда примчится отец и будет судорожно обнимать тебя, пока ты будешь лягаться и орать, как резаный”.

Хиккен - предатель.

У Стайлза такое чувство, что это всё подстроил он.

Так он ему и говорит перед встречей со своим психологом, но тот лишь треплет его по волосам с отеческой улыбкой, как будто имеет на это право. Как будто тот факт, что Дональд уже два с половиной месяца втыкает в его руку иглы со шнурами капельниц, позволяет ему вести себя так.

Ничего сверхъестественного не произошло.

В том плане, что - ну, это предполагалось, этого ждали и восприняли как норму. Врачи. Стайлз же решает, что ещё одного раза он не переживёт. Поражение височной доли не приходит само - оно даёт нифиговые бонусы.

Он просыпается посреди ночи потому, что у него в очередной раз пересыхает во рту. Такое бывает часто, поэтому на столе всегда стоит стакан с водой.

Стайлз поднимается, протирая сонные глаза. В голове слишком тяжело. Лоб, виски, всё лицо застывшее, будто кто-то залил его запузырившимся от липкого сна цементом. Добираясь до стола, он практически не поднимает век, нашаривает стакан и выпивает залпом, но легче не становится.

Тело рушится на стул, а душа рушится в тартарары. Что-то в его голове напряжено до состояния гудящей струны. Гудение это нарастает, давит, жмёт на барабанные перепонки, наверное, что-то подобное ощущают наркоманы во время своих приходов.

Это не кайф. Это что-то, перекручивающее тебя на части.

Стайлз разлепляет глаза, когда стакан с грохотом падает на пол. Не разбивается - только катится к окну, поблескивая в ночном свете. Почти докатывается до стены - Стайлз тупо наблюдает за этим, чувствуя, как в груди начинает распухать сердце, - и приоткрывает рот, когда из него, долбаного стакана, начинает вдруг литься вода. На пол, впитываясь в ковёр, достигая босых ног, поднимаясь. Холодная, прозрачная. 

Стайлз смотрит, как она поднимается на уровень свисающего с постели одеяла. Иррациональный ужас душит, не даёт произнести ни слова. Позвать отца. Вскочить на ноги. Хотя бы что-нибудь.

Стайлз с силой щипает себя за плечо. Он знает, что это не сон, потому что ему больно. У него пять пальцев. Пять и пять. Всё так, как нужно. Кроме воды, заполняющей комнату. Он судорожно моргает, жмурится, трясётся, как помешанный. 

Он зарывается руками в волосы и скручивается на стуле, больно утыкаясь позвоночником в жёсткую спинку.

Он сухо рыдает, и чувствует, как вода достигает его лица.

Он открывает рот и кричит, но крика не слышно - только бурлящие немые пузыри вырываются изо рта, наполненные его мычанием. Должно быть, когда они достигнут поверхности и лопнут, весь мир оглохнет от этого ора.

А потом он видит Дерека.

Его застывшая парализованная фигура в глубине светлых стенок бассейна и глубокий ужас в груди, потому что Стайлз понимает, что Хейл не дышит. Он не может дышать.

Рывки руками почти судорожные - он никогда не умел хорошо плавать, но Дерек недалеко. Стайлз может его спасти. Он спасёт его. Прямо сейчас. Он почти забывает о том, что _сам тонет в своей комнате_ , потому что - вот он, Хейл. Руку протяни и прикоснёшься. И он протягивает - но бассейн вдруг вытягивается, становится глубже. Дерека утаскивает в мутную глубину, и он снова застывает, словно ждёт. И он не дышит. Он ничерта, блядь, не дышит. Его руки и ноги не шевелятся, лицо застывшее и бледное. Это так страшно, что кто-то в голове Стайлза разрывается в безостановочном рыдании - _не тони, не тони, нетонинетони!_ \- это страшно.

Невозможность дышать самому разрывает лёгкие, а Стайлз пытается плыть вперёд, он дёргается, как сдыхающая рыбина, и не приближается к Дереку ни на фут. Он делает гребки и _не может сдвинуться с места_ , он открывает рот, который тут же наполняется водой, и кричит, словно это может помочь. Он зовёт его, _Дерек, Дерек, пожалуйста, стой, Дерек!_ а Дерек всё дальше.

Дерек мёртв. 

Его руки и ноги не шевелятся. Лицо застывшее и бледное.

Сквозь толщу воды пробивается какой-то звук, который проникает в голову и режет прямо по черепной коробке. Чьи-то руки обхватывают его, тащат на себя, прижимают к чьему-то телу, а звук продолжается и продолжается, как сирена, как заклинивший механизм, аварийная сигнализация, и лёгкие горят. Сердце такое гигантское, что почти не бьётся. Или оно бьётся слишком часто, чтобы различать удары. Сердце сейчас - это один сплошной удар.

Этот звук - его крик.

Он обрывается так резко, что в голове начинает стучать.

\- …йлз! Господи, тише! Всё хорошо, Стайлз. Всё хорошо…

Стайлз хватает воздух ртом, словно действительно только что тонул.

Он вцепляется в трясущиеся руки отца, крепко прижимающие его к себе, он задыхается, он хочет произнести что-то вроде “Где Дерек?” или “Он в порядке?”, но не получается сказать ни слова. У него едва получается дышать.

Едва получается закрыть рот и задыхаться через нос, натужно рыча на выдохах.

\- Тише, вот так. Тише, Стайлз, Господи, иди сюда. Я здесь. Тише. _Я здесь_. О, боже мой, как ты напугал меня, Господи.

Стайлзу удаётся остановить бегающий взгляд только секунд через тридцать. Стакан стоит на столе. Грёбаный стакан стоит на столе.

\- Не… не ставь его больше сюда, пап, - хрипит он. Голос сорван подчистую.

\- Что? - отец тоже запыхался. Он тяжело дышит, и у него дрожат руки.

Стайлз не отвечает. Он хочет сказать, что устал. Что единственное его желание заключается в том, чтобы всё это закончилось. Что он только что не смог спасти Дерека. Что его мозги катятся к хуям, и скоро, возможно, он вообще не будет контролировать себя. Что осталось ещё немного.

Он молчит, потому что если он начнёт говорить, то остановиться уже не сможет.

***

\- Я не помню как это было, Джулия, - Стайлз улыбается краем губ и виновато пожимает плечами. Ему не нравится, как звучит сорванный голос - слишком хрипло. Он даёт не ту интонацию, которая нужна. - Отец говорит - громко. Соседи того же мнения.

Дж. Остин не улыбается в ответ на шутку.

Она записывает что-то в свой неизменный журнал и поправляет свои неизменные очки, поднимая взгляд на Стилински. Наконец-то он различает в нём что-то, кроме понимающего похуизма. 

Это что-то - подозрение. Ей кажется, что Стайлз врёт.

_Надо же_. В школах, откуда выпускаются настоящие психологи в правильных очках и с правильными голубыми глазами, их учат не только улыбаться.

**_"“Ты слишком предвзят к людям, которые хотят тебе помочь, Стайлз”. Я знаю, папа. Спасибо.  
9.09.13”_ **

***

\- Хэ-эй, чувак.

\- Я занят, Стайлз.

\- Если бы ты был занят, ты бы не брал трубку. Хмуроволк.

\- Что с твоим голосом? - после недовольной паузы спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует, как губы растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке. 

Несмотря на то, что голова болит невероятно, а какая-то рукожопая медсестра в больнице весьма неудачно пыталась попасть ему в вену иглой раз пять, он всё равно улыбается. Прогресс.

\- Я не видел тебя четыре дня. Заскучал и решил развлечься - всю ночь пропел в караоке.

\- Не пизди, - устало выдыхает Дерек.

Стилински слышит, как волчара садится на диван - тот издаёт однотонный и долгий скрип. Был Хейл занят, или нет, но в любом случае, от своих дел он отвлёкся. И Стайлз не может прекратить улыбаться, как идиот.

\- Ты когда-нибудь купишь новый диван? Этой развалюхе больше лет, чем всему лофту.

\- Стайлз, я задал вопрос.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, откидывая голову на подушку.

\- Ничего. Немного поорал ночью. 

\- Поорал?

\- Уверен, что хочешь знать подробности?

Он почти слышит, как Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Не выводи меня.

\- Ты спокоен, большой плохой волк. Я же слышу. - Стайлз произносит это так, словно он ни на секунду не сомневается в своих словах.

Хейл многозначительно молчит, и Стилински сдаётся.

\- Галлюцинация, Дерек. Просто охуеть, какая крепкая. Я будто в кино 3D побывал, серьёзно. Хиккен говорит, что может быть ещё. Но я не хочу ещё, я просто выплюну своё сердце от ужаса, если снова придётся это видеть.

\- Голос скоро восстановится.

Судя по звуку, Дерек отхлёбывает из чашки. Стайлз прислушивается, не имея ни малейшего представления - зачем? Ему просто интересно, чем сейчас занимаются на той стороне трубки.

\- Ну, когда я не говорю этим голосом с кем-то из врачей, мне он даже нравится.

\- А что не так с врачами?

Представлять, как Дерек хмурится, очень странно.

\- Слишком интимно, знаешь. Мой психолог может неправильно меня понять.

Стайлз утыкается пяткой в матрас и укладывается поудобнее, ловя себя на том, что он с полуулыбкой рассматривает потолок. Господи, там нет ничего интересного. За восемнадцать лет он уже изучил его вдоль и поперёк.

\- Что ты пьёшь?

Хейл озадаченно прочищает горло.

\- Чай? - его тон почти ироничный. Совсем немного не хватает для того, чтобы полноценно назвать его издевательским. 

\- Я тоже хочу чай, Дерек, - и сейчас голос Стайлза кажется ему почти соблазнительным. От этого он приходит в млеющий ужас и щенячий восторг одновременно.

Кажется, он зациклился. Нужно будет уточнить у Дональда, влияет ли инородное тело в его башке на систему мысли и… зацикленность на определённых людях.

Кажется, это называется синдромом навязчивой идеи.

Кажется, так.

\- Я собираюсь вернуться к своим важным делам, Стайлз. Прямо сейчас.

\- Да, я тоже, - Стилински думает о том, что ему предстоит вечерний приём таблеток, плюс сеанс морального разложения перед телевизором. И о том, что Хейл сбегает от него. Он успевает спросить: - Может быть, съездим сегодня в Мохаве?

\- Нет. Что, чёрт возьми, именно в словах “я очень занят” тебе неясно?

***

\- Спасибо, Дерек.

Сегодняшний закат особенно яркий. Каменные столбы и колючие деревья окрашены в кроваво-красный. Несколько невесомо скользящих по небу птиц приковывают взгляд, а их отдалённые крики достигают ушей почти случайно.

\- Правда, спасибо. Мне этого не хватает.

Хейл молча затягивается сигаретой. Выдыхает.

\- Ладно, если хочешь сегодня молчать и злиться - молчи и злись. Просто, знаешь, у меня голова болела, и меня тошнило целый день. А с тобой вся эта херня исчезла. Всегда исчезает.

Стайлз смотрит на двух птиц, которые опускаются немного ниже, словно купаются в мягком небе. Иногда кажется, что они касаются кончиками крыльев, кружа друг напротив друга.

Это красиво.

\- С тобой - я здоров. Кажется.

Он хочет добавить что-то ещё, но только вздыхает и легко улыбается. Дерек и так всё услышал. Сердце не даст соврать, а оно бьётся ровно и спокойно.

Стайлзу спокойно.

Хейл молча затягивается сигаретой. Выдыхает. Не так уж он и зол.

***

****  
_“Я с ума сошёл, да? Наверное, да. В последний раз, когда мы виделись с Дереком, он молчал. Курил и молчал. Он даже почти не смотрел на меня, но мне кажется, что ему было приятно быть там. Возможно, он тоже ездит в Мохаве не из-за Мохаве. Или я точно сошёл с ума.  
13.09.13”_

Ежедневники ведут девчонки, а не Стайлз Стилински.

Блоги ведут смазливые педики, а не Стайлз Стилински.

Увековечить себя в словах стремятся зазнавшиеся гении, а не Стайлз Стилински.

Так Стайлз думает, пока в один вечер не открывает толстую тетрадь в клетку и не делает короткую запись, датируя её сегодняшним числом.

Тяжёлый жизненный период, депрессия, проблемы с нервами, трясущиеся руки, обеспокоенный взгляд отца, убитый смертью Эллисон МакКолл, воспоминания о самом страшном на тот момент жизненном этапе - полное погружение в собственное сознание без вариантов на возвращение. Всё это прессовало не хуже девятиэтажного дома.

Первая запись была очень глупой и трогательной одновременно.

“Кажется, я начинаю дневник”.

Он не думал о том, что кто-то будет читать это. По правде сказать, он не хотел, чтобы это кто-нибудь читал. Он не думал даже, что сам будет это перечитывать. Да он и не собирался. Он был уверен, что, как только заполнит последний лист, разорвёт тетрадь на части, утопит её, спалит - что угодно. 

И неизвестно, зачем тогда всё это было.

Сейчас Стайлз перелистывает оставшиеся чистые страницы и думает, что не успеет закончить их. Их ещё много - тетрадь толстая, а заполнена всего на четверть. Он смотрит, смотрит, смотрит и ему кажется, что примерно в тот день, когда он его начал, в его голове появилась опухоль. В тот день, или раньше. Возможно, эта чёртова лисица в его голове посодействовала, а, возможно, это просто судьба.

Не чувствовать злости на смерть странно. Так же странно, как осознавать, что всё закончится рано или поздно. Стайлзу даже повезло - он знает почти точную дату. Знает отрезок времени, за который его тело превратится в овощ.

В чёртов неподвижный, не соображающий овощ.

Строчки плывут перед глазами - не из-за того, что слёзы. У него начинает падать зрение. За последнюю неделю - довольно ощутимо. Ему кажется, что мир подёргивается мутной белёсой плёнкой время от времени. Иногда, когда он лежит с закрытыми глазами, под веками вспыхивают яркие звёзды. А иногда они вспыхивают, когда он смотрит телевизор, ест, идёт со Скоттом по улице.

“Google” сообщает, что это верные признаки отслоения сетчатки глаза.

Хиккен сообщает, что это рак.

Точнее, он говорит: “Всё нормально, Стайлз”. И говорит: “Можем попробовать лазерную коррекцию”. А Стайлз слышит: “Ты ещё на ступеньку ближе”. И слышит: “Не думаю, что тебе поможет это”.

Он думает о том, что может ослепнуть, и ему становится страшно до чертей. Он рисует на полях тетрадки какие-то загогулины. 

Иногда, когда рядом Дерек, Стайлз начинает чувствовать себя сильнее всех. Даже сильнее Хейлов. Ему кажется, что если бы ему было нужно, он мог бы прямо в этот момент построить целый мир. Там не было бы возрастного ограничения на алкоголь, не было бы бездомных и рака мозга.

Так и запишите.

Это не составляющие мира Стайлза Стилински. Это совсем не из его счастливого уголка.

Но сейчас Дерека рядом нет. _И Стайлзу кажется, что он - пыль._

Он поднимается из-за своего стола и несколько секунд стоит на месте, чтобы прийти в норму. Или чтобы в норму пришла комната, запрыгавшая вокруг него, как ненормальная. Вчера была вторая химеотерапия, отходняки после неё - просто жесть. 

Несмотря на то, что он пообещал отцу лечь пораньше - наоборот заставляет себя не спать. Почему-то пришёл дурной страх не проснуться. Глупо, ведь у него в запасе есть ещё пару месяцев, _наверное_.

Не проснуться страшнее, чем умереть от рака. Стайлз уже застревал во снах, он знаком с этим дерьмом очень близко.

В доме включены практически все бра. Это забавно. Отец ушёл на ночную, а это значит, что Стайлз сегодня ночует со свихнувшимся от активной работы электросчётчиком. Как будто кто-то здесь боится темноты.

Как будто в темноте живёт кто-то, кто может забрать Стайлза за собой раньше времени.

В кабинете отца темно.

На столе раскиданы бумажки, фотографии, отчёты, дела, папки и изломанные карандаши. Стайлз проходит мимо этого маленького коповского мира и направляется к окну, размышляя о том, что у каждого сегодня есть свой мир. Наверное, это прекрасно.

Он отодвигает штору и смотрит на сейф - совсем небольшой. В нём лежат - Стайлз помнит - деньги, важные бумажки и отцовский пистолет. 

“ _Знаешь, что самое страшное во всём этом? Ничего_ ”

Голос Питера практически звенит в сознании, и Стайлзу действительно кажется, что ничего. Ничего страшного. Смерть - это свет. Пуля - дура.

Он выставляет нужные цифры на замке, пока старший Хейл продолжает говорить своим насмешливым голосом что-то о хвостах и об укусах за задницу. О хватке. У Стайлза не осталось хватки. Он не держится. Он ждёт.

Код замка прежний - наверное, какая-то часть сознания всё же до писка надеялась, что сейф не откроется - его год рождения и семнадцать. Отец любил цифру семнадцать, потому что в этом возрасте он познакомился со своей будущей женой. Стайлз открывает тяжёлую дверцу и вдруг думает о том, готов ли он встретиться с матерью.

Что он скажет ей? 

Что он подвёл всех на свете? 

Что завалил химию, несмотря на то, что всегда знал её неплохо? 

Что он перестал читать её любимые книги и теперь бегает с волками, как мальчик из леса?

Нет, лучше он будет рассказывать ей о том, что был нападающим в школьной команде. Что он понял дружбу. Настоящую, искреннюю. Что он понял предательство. Что он способен практически крышей двинуться от беспокойства за своих близких - ведь это хорошо? 

Этим стоит гордиться?

Его тошнит.

Он протягивает руку и берёт тяжёлый пистолет, который блестит в свете неполной луны. Холодный, почти ледяной. Он заряжен - Стайлз и это тоже помнит, - отец говорил ему. Когда строго-настрого запрещал лазить в сейф у окна.

Он думает, что расскажет матери о Лидии. О том, что она уехала в Лос-Анджелес. О том, как он хочет, чтобы она была счастлива. Он думает, что расскажет о том, что, кажется, запал на Дерека.

Взвешивая пистолет в ладони, он думает: “Интересно, а каково было бы выстрелить прямо в долбаную опухоль?”. В свою глупую смерть, которая разрастается, убивает, даже сейчас, в эту самую минуту. Приставить дуло - куда-то себе за ухо - и нажать на курок. Вышибить себе мозги.

“ _Пуля многое меняет_ ”

Пуля убивает, Питер.

Стайлз на миг прикрывает глаза. Набирает воздух в лёгкие, поднимает руку. Медленно считает про себя, чувствует, как сворачиваются в бумажные снежки внутренности от прикосновения холодного дула к волосам. Он ведь может выстрелить. Может, правда? Потому что пистолет уже утыкается в его голову, а тугой курок под пальцем.

Это даже не соревнования на “слабо”. Это не проверка яиц на прочность.

Нет. Так нельзя. Он не может поступить так с отцом. Со Скоттом. С… Дереком? Наверное. Или… он просто трус.

Лучше он будет думать о том, что струсил, чем о том, что хочет ещё и ещё смотреть, как молчит рядом с ним Дерек. Ещё и ещё. Как он выдыхает дым в воздух и иногда - очень редко - смотрит на Стайлза. Взгляд этот прочесть невозможно, но от него какие-то горячие иголки колют в позвонке. Приятно.

Он не знает, имеет ли право на это, но ему хочется думать, что да. Имеет.

Господи, от всей этой дешёвой драмы блевать хочется ещё сильнее. Стайлз швыряет пистолет обратно в сейф и клянётся, что через месяцок, если не поедет мозгами, не сдохнет, не изойдёт концентратом жалости к себе - сядет писать мемуары.

Только вот кому это нужно - непонятно.

По пути в комнату он раздражённо холопает ладонью по выключателям, погружая дом в темноту. Тетрадь всё ещё лежит на столе.

Стилински тяжело падает на стул и берёт в руку синий маркер. Как забавно, должно быть, было бы перечитать все свои записи от начала и до конца. Он подкатывает рукав и пишет, как-то слишком отрывисто и нетвёрдо:

**_“Не смог нажать на курок. Буду думать, что пытался, но его заклинило. Судьба, вроде как.  
13.09.13”_ **

Смотрит на запись пару секунд. Постукивает маркером по столу, а затем закрывает тетрадь и пишет на обложке крупными, печатными буквами одно-единственное слово. Пишет, а ему кажется, что оно отпечатывается на внутренней стороне сетчатки.

“Шелуха”.

Так бы он назвал последнюю главу своей Самой Скучной На Свете книги. Книги, наполненной глупыми поступками, необдуманными решениями и дёрганной импровизацией. Да. Он назвал бы её именно так.

Потому что Питер Хейл снова оказывается отвратительно прав.


	7. Chapter 7

***

****  
_“Сегодня ночью я проснулся от того, что услышал громкую музыку. Она гремела на весь дом, а утром отец сказал, что ничего не слышал. Если это была галлюцинация, то я даже благодарен. Не люблю такую темноту. Я в ней начинаю ждать.  
20.09.13”_

Нет смысла обижаться на Дерека за то, что они практически не виделись столько грёбаных дней. Просто - нет смысла. Пусть даже Стайлзу и обидно так, что хочется разныться.

Он сказал тогда: “Я просто хочу чувствовать себя защищённым”. И был уверен, что Хейл его услышал. Но, по ходу, ни черта он не услышал.

Нет смысла обижаться, но ему чертовски обидно, даже когда “Камаро” ни с того ни с сего вдруг останавливается напротив подъездной дорожки. Когда Дерек выходит и облокачивается о дверцу, подкуривая сигарету. Когда он снимает очки, встречаясь взглядом прямо со Стайлзом, который в этот момент как раз чуть ли не давится двумя розовыми таблетками из категории “антидепрессанты”, глядя в кухонное окно. 

Стайлз злится, и он ещё не понял - то ли это очередной гормональные выебон, то ли он действительно на полном серьёзе считал дни, пока не видел Дерека. Едва ли не начал отмечать их в своём _особенном_ календаре, где до сегодняшнего дня были отметки только с ухудшением самочувствия, химиотерапиями, галлюцинациями и прочей белибердой.

Они с Хейлом виделись на тренировках Стаи - это было почти забавно: видеть, как он игнорирует Стилински. Как обычно, собственно, но Стайлзу казалось, что это не по-настоящему, поэтому он настолько упорно пытался поймать взгляд Дерека, что иногда ловил озадаченный взгляд МакКолла.

И теперь, когда Хейл наконец-то приехал на своей этой крутой тачке, стоит и курит в своей этой расслабленной позе, Стайлз мысленно закипает. Он отставляет стакан с водой, который громко цокает по столу, вытирает руки, отшвыривая полотенце на стул, и, сцепив зубы, шагает в прихожую, где сталкивается с отцом. 

\- Ого, куда это ты?

\- Дерек приехал, - наверное, не очень хорошо получается проконтролировать свой тон, потому что брови Джона удивлённо поднимаются.

\- Уж не знаю, радует меня или пугает это твоё выражение лица.

\- Я и сам пока не понял, - Стайлз натягивает на губы улыбку, и отец тоже усмехается.

\- Осторожнее там. Ты выпил таблетки?

\- Нашпигован ими, как… 

\- Я помню. Рождественская индейка. Ты говоришь это каждый день.

\- Только когда ты спрашиваешь об этом каждый день, - Стайлз почти незаметно подмигивает отцу и успевает заметить, как тот закатывает глаза прежде, чем он выходит из дома.

Так, ладно. Главное - не сорваться. Он не позволит себе.

Просто хмурит брови и одёргивает на себе синюю худи, прежде чем решительным шагом зашагать к Дереку. Он не здоровается и почти не смотрит на него - обходит “Камаро” спереди и сильно хлопает дверцей, когда садится в машину.

Пока Хейл спокойно докуривает сигарету, Стайлзу кажется что из него сейчас полезут яростные шипы. Превратят салон камаро в нашинкованную кожу и Дерека вместе с ним.

\- Всё нормально? - без особого интереса спрашивает Хейл через пару минут.

\- Да, отлично.

Стайлз смотрит в лобовое стекло. Несколько секунд ему кажется, что они вечно будут стоять здесь, но наконец-то мотор “Камаро” оживает.

\- Ну а ты? Выдался свободный денёк для старины Стайлза?

Дерек молчит. Машина трогается с места, и Стилински чувствует, что внутри всё холодеет от осознания: кажется, Дерек и сегодня не хотел приезжать. И что, кажется, больше они не поедут в Мохаве. Стайлз не знает, откуда он взял эту уверенность.

Но так и будет.

Грёбаная магнитола молчит.

***

Стайлз долго не выходит из машины.

Так он выражает свой протест. Кому? Для чего? Все эти вопросы глухие и неважные, он просто сидит, стараясь пустить в мягкое сидение корни, чтобы никогда не отлипать от “Шевроле”, никогда не отлипать от Дерека, который скорее ампутирует себе голову, чем согласится оставить свою “Камаро”. Даже если досадная помеха справа в лице говорливого подростка никогда не покинет этого места.

Ну, как - никогда. Месяца два ещё.

Стайлз сверлит взглядом открытые закатному солнцу плечи Хейла и неизменно выглядывающий из-за белой ткани майки трискелион. Так проходит несколько минут, а потом Стилински сжимает губы и выходит из машины. Останавливается возле Дерека - тот окидывает его равнодушным “что?” стылых глаз.

\- Мы же больше не вернёмся сюда, да?

\- Да, - спокойно отвечает Дерек, выпуская в воздух облако сигаретного дыма. Он курит столько, что дым этот, наверное, уже стал основной составляющей его горячей крови и скверного характера.

\- Я заебал тебя, да? 

Молчание.

\- Слушай, чувак, я не просил тебя носиться со всем этим дерьмом. Я вообще не хотел, чтобы что-то подобное происходило.

Дерек флегматично пожимает плечом и отводит глаза, наслаждаясь песчаным видом холмов, расположившихся где-то за спиной Стайлза. 

И это фальшь. 

Такая фальшь, что хочется заорать. 

Потому что Хейл никогда не был флегматом. Хейл - это буря, ревущая за крепкими стеклянными стенами самоконтроля.

\- Это очень хуёво, когда ты такой, серьёзно. Я хочу поговорить. _Мне нужно_ поговорить. Потому что если мы больше не вернёмся сюда, это значит, что… Пф-ф-с.

Он взмахивает руками и смаргивает, словно пытается прогнать слёзы с глаз. Господи, эта хрень в его голове делает из Стилински настоящую бабу. Или Дерек делает, потому что даже головы не поворачивает, хоть и напрягается всем телом.

Это чувствуется.

\- Это значит, что мне придётся просто сидеть дома и смотреть в стену. Или сидеть на веранде _хейловой фазенды_ и смотреть, как ты сгоняешь семь потов с Эрики и Бойда.

\- На Мохаве мир клином не сошёлся, Стайлз.

\- Мне _на хрен не нужен_ Мохаве, _Дерек, ради бога_ , ты же не тупой, ты же всё видишь!

Наконец-то они встречаются взглядом, и оба настороженно застывают на пару секунд. Хейл слышит, как сбивается с ритма сердце Стилински, когда он поднимает руки и вдруг начинает развязывать шнурки худи. У него тонкие трясущиеся пальцы, хорошо видные аккуратные фаланги и слегка вздутые на внешней стороне вены. У него истончившиеся запястья - косточка выпирает так, что на неё можно повесить пакет с быстро утекающим спокойствием.

Дерек моргает.

\- Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, Стайлз? - это звучит слишком резко. Так, что тот вздрагивает. Его руки застывают. Сжимаются, разжимаются. Дёргают за ткань. Проводят по волосам.

Он качает головой, а затем заводит руки назад и стаскивает худи с себя, как будто ничего более нормального не может происходить в принципе.

Дерек приоткрывает рот и хмурит брови; он думает, что Стайлз ёбнулся на всю голову, потому что он, кажется, задумал что-то, после чего всё _точно_ никогда не станет нормальным. 

Что-то, что будит дремавшего доселе волка. 

Зверь мягко потягивается и урчит, проскребая когтистыми лапами по нутру, когда видит, как человек снимает вслед за худи футболку с каким-то нелепым рисунком.

Запах Стилински бьёт по обонянию с тройной силой.

От него пахнет молоком, пряниками, таблетками, нервным возбуждением и навязчивой идеей, которая откровенно пугает Хейла. Из-за этого пряного амбре запах смерти перекрывается практически целиком.

Дерек выглядит ошарашенным, а Стайлз всё ещё зол. Совсем немного, потому что собственные ощущения притупили всю эту байду. Он чувствует тёплый воздух на голых руках и животе, чувствует взгляд Хейла, который изучает его, задерживаясь на костлявых плечах и торчащих ключицах.

И прежде чем Стайлза окунает с головой в жгучий стыд, он идёт к нему, оставив худи вместе с футболкой на земле.

\- Давай так, волчара. Заключим сделку.

Он серьёзно?

Перед здоровенным оборотнем стоит подросток в одних джинсах, низко сидящих на бёдрах, блистает своим впалым животом, сводит волка с ума запахом хронической придури и молока, и говорит о сделке, шаря скользким взглядом по открытым хейловым плечам? 

У Стайлза все признаки душевного бешенства налицо.

\- Я получаю себе то, что можно будет вспоминать до того момента, пока не сдохну. Это немного, Дерек, клянусь.

Хейл дёргает бровью, сжимая губы. Он против воли слегка отстраняется назад и дышит через раз. Волк в нём исходит хищной слюной.

\- Сделка подразумевает _две_ заинтересованных стороны.

\- Я знаю. Поэтому, в свою очередь, после всего этого отъебусь от тебя.

Дерек недоверчиво хмыкает, отбрасывая в сторону дотлевающую сигарету. Он смотрит так, словно ему обещают головы Цербера на блюде. 

\- Я серьёзно. Насовсем. - Стайлз чувствует, что Хейл не верит ему. - Что тебе стоит трахнуть меня один раз, прежде чем забыть о моём существовании, что ты, кстати, почти сделал за все эти дни? Я же не дурак, Дерек. Я мудак, но не дурак.

И неуверенные пальцы касаются бёдер Хейла, проводя подушечками вверх, до ремня, а затем вниз - до колен. Словно пробуют, пытаются прочувствовать, словно Стилински уже представлял себе, как делает это. Дерек сжимает зубы, когда руки снова ведут вверх и останавливаются на пряжке.

\- Дерек, - он сглатывает, всматриваясь своими янтарными глазищами с колотящимися, как две рыбины в тесных банках, зрачками в напряжённо глядящие глаза оборотня. - Я отвалю, правда.

\- Я не собираюсь трахать тебя.

\- Хорошо, - шумно дышит он прямо в лицо, когда Хейл делает попытку встать. Тонкие пальцы сжимаются на ремне. - Я отсосу тебе.

\- _Что_? - смеётся Дерек, высоко поднимая брови. - Господи, Стайлз. Возвращайся в машину.

Резкий толчок в плечо неожиданный и сильный - Стайлзу даже приходится сжать губы настолько, что слегка приподнимается кончик носа. Дерек садится обратно на капот, и на этот раз его брови действительно нахмурены.

\- Прекрати это.

Стилински не двигается - слышно, как скрипят его стиснутые зубы, когда руки упрямо поднимаются, подцепляя майку Дерека, ныряют под тёплую ткань, обнажая низ живота. И замирают, словно испугавшись того, как вздрагивает кожа от прикосновения. Как будто тронули дикое животное.

Дерек щурит глаза и рычит:

\- Это херовая сделка, Стайлз.

\- Срать, - шепчет тот.

Ему действительно всё равно, кажется, потому что злость карих глаз затягивается тёплой поволокой, когда пальцы несмело очерчивают несколько рёбер, заставляя Хейла напрячься, опуститься взглядом по телу Стайлза, словно оценяя масштабы собственного полного провала.

Собственной болезненной катастрофы.

Питер знал, о чём говорил.

Потому что Дереку тоже становится всё равно - он чувствует запах возбуждения. Яркий и тёрпкий, какой бывает только у восемнадцатилетних подростков. Этот запах заставляет сжимать зубы, сдерживая когти, чтобы не впиться ими в подставленное тело, которое настойчиво притирается к нему - близко. Совсем близко. Непозволительно.

Впиться и отшвырнуть от себя. Или впечатать лицом в “Камаро” и всё-таки трахнуть, повестись на умоляющий взгляд.

В неугомонных пальцах Стайлза нетерпение такое жгучее, что остаётся только смотреть в горящие радужки и чувствовать, как мальчишеские ладони оглаживают, осторожно проводят по напряжённым бокам прежде чем спуститься вниз, к животу. Стилински задыхается ему в губы, не смея прикоснуться к ним без разрешения. Дерек медленно облизывает свои, когда цепкие пальцы принимаются быстро, как будто боясь передумать, расстёгивать тяжёлый ремень.

\- Стайлз, - предупреждающе рычит он, в то время как волк в груди изнывает от желания подмять под себя молодое тело.

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек, - тихо шепчет Стилински срывающимся голосом. Он почти теряется здесь, в безлюдной иссохшей прерии. - Я здоров сейчас, клянусь. Пожалуйста.

Говорят, что люди трусливые существа - им проще не видеть. Поэтому когда он опускает голову, Хейл плотно закрывает глаза, чувствуя как закатное солнце слепит его сквозь веки.

Сейчас Стилински здоров. Сейчас болен Дерек.

И он думает: “Плохая идея”, когда понимает, что это губы Стайлза касаются его груди сквозь майку, а упругое тело втискивается ему между колен. 

Он думает: “Очень, очень плохая идея”, когда голый живот с силой проезжается по ширинке Дерека, пока Стилински опускается вниз и шепчет что-то о том, что у Дерека стоит. 

Думает: “ _О, боже_ ”, когда торопливые пальцы цепляют края майки и тащат ткань наверх, а горячий язык и открытые губы вытворяют на его теле какой-то влажный кошмар, от которого жилы сводит. 

Когда Стайлз лихорадочно прихватывает зубами пуговицу на джинсах, прежде чем расстегнуть её, у Хейла отключается крыша - Хейл приподнимает бёдра, чтобы помочь стащить с себя ткань. И это конец.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит вниз, на склонённую голову, влажные губы и ошалелый взгляд Стайлза, пока волк внутри роет Дереку могилу своими крепкими лапами. Он смотрит, как руки мальчишки судорожно стаскивают джинсы вместе с бельём, как краснеют бледные щёки, усыпанные родинками, при виде члена Хейла, который уже стоит почти болезненно сильно и наливается сильнее от жаркого сосредоточенного дыхания Стайлза.

Понятное дело, что он никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного, но когда влажные губы обхватывают головку, пробегаясь языком по самому кончику, пустыня перед глазами Дерека разрывается на песчинки.

Вкус у него немного горьковатый, мускусный. 

На несколько мгновений Стайлз застывает, невесомо скользя губами по горячей коже, а затем начинает осторожно двигать головой в попытке распробовать, запомнить, уловить мельчайшие подробности. Такие как скользящие по капоту в поисках опоры руки. Шумное, немного сбитое дыхание. Вздрагивающий живот, когда Стайлзу удаётся расслабить глотку и позволить крепкому члену скользнуть в себя чуть глубже, чем до середины - больше он просто не может взять. И ещё рычание волчары сквозь зубы, почти неслышно.

И всё это - охренеть, как круто. 

Сжимая одной рукой крепкое бедро, а второй - собственный стояк сквозь ткань джинс, он представляет, каково сейчас Дереку, даже если это самый нелепый минет в его жизни. Что он чувствует, когда Стайлз выпускает изо рта его член, блестящий от слюны и густой смазки, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, и тут же начинает прослеживать кончиком языка пульсирующие вены у крупной головки, надавливая на них, отчего тело Дерека почти болезненно застывает. Он весь слегка сжимается и тихо шипит сквозь зубы - у Стайлза перед глазами лопаются белоснежные круги вперемежку с ярко-алыми. Но Хейл сдерживает себя - это видно в первую очередь по тому, как напряжены пальцы, которые вот-вот погнут боковое крыло капота.

В голове шумит и стучит, а яйца сжаты так, что скоро зазвенят. Стайлзу настолько кайфово, что он практически не соображает. Всё, что нужно - чтобы Дереку это понравилось так же, как и ему. И чувствовать его больше, _ещё больше_ , чем сейчас.

Низкое утробное рычание в ответ разрывает что-то в груди Стайлза, и он едва не кончает, когда бёдра Хейла яростно толкаются вперёд. Головка проезжается по нёбу, оставляя на нём вкус, от которого пальцы на ногах Стилински тут же поджимаются, а дыхание перехватывает. Он сжимает основание члена и снимается с него, поднимая горящий взгляд на Дерека, двигая крепко сжатой рукой, ловя густые капли на полпути и размазывая их по всей длине. Как это прекрасно и нечестно, что у этого парня есть член, и что он функционирует как у всех мужчин на свете, полностью переключив управление на нижний автопилот.

У Хейла лихорадочный румянец на щеках, едва заметный из-за щетины. Тяжело приоткрытые веки и прикушенная губа. Он смотрит так, словно ничего сильнее у него ещё не было, и Стайлз не хочет - у него бы не получилось, - думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Потому что он начинает целовать каменно-напряжённый низ мускулистого живота, не прекращая - _обоже_ \- дрочить Дереку Хейлу, и вылизывать паховые впадины сквозь сбивчивое бормотание - _твою мать, какой же ты охуительно вкусный_ , - отслеживая глубокие борозды до тазовых костей. Пытаясь прикусить лёгкий след на коже от белья, но оборотень так рвано дышит, что сделать это практически невозможно.

\- Прикоснись ко мне… - шепчет Стайлз, прижимаясь шеей к истекающему смазкой члену. - Я хочу… твои руки.

И Стайлз глухо стонет, когда жёсткие пальцы Хейла мимоходом обводят его щеку и скулу, а затем зарываются в волосы и ложатся на затылок, поглаживая большим пальцем небольшую выемку под ухом. 

Они оба съехали с катушек.

Хейл хрипло выдыхает, когда рот Стайлза возвращается к изнывающей головке. 

\- Быстрее, - рычит он.

И подаётся вперёд, с силой стискивая пальцы, запрокидывая голову и сцепив зубы, слегка ощерившись, с шипением втягивая в себя воздух на рваных вдохах, когда мальчишка начинает беспрекословно сосать, послушно ускоряя движения и выскуливая что-то в пах Дерека, стирая ладонь о свою ширинку.

Стилински растворяется в этом сумасшествии и глухо стонет каждый раз, когда член вдалбливается в его горло, слегка душа, но он бы ни за что не выпустил его сейчас, потому что в живот ввинчивается раскалённая пружина, затягиваясь с такой тугой силой, что стоны начинают срываться на яростное рычание.

Оргазм переламывает его пополам. 

А затем ещё и ещё, скручивая, выворачивая, вынуждая крепко зажмурить глаза и впиться пальцами в движущиеся бёдра Дерека. Член движется у него во рту, а Стайлз чувствует, как от кайфа из его глаз почти катятся слёзы, как длинные и жаркие судороги проходят по спине и затёкшим ногам, животу и загнанному сердцу. Он чувствует, стараясь оставаться в сознании, как мокрое и горячее пятно спермы растекается у него по ширинке и почти в тот же момент слышит глухой рык Дерека, который вдруг с силой надавливает на его шею и в глотку ударяет короткая струя. А затем ещё одна, и ещё.

Горько. Сладко. Невообразимо. Он жадно глотает и думает, что ничего более безумного чем сумасшедший минет в пустыне, с ним не происходило.

Мир словно только что сплясал на рогах.

Стайлз медленно выпускает член изо рта и тяжело сглатывает, утыкаясь взмокшим лбом в бедро Хейла. Закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как печёт в уголках рта. Как дрожат уставшие ноги и ноет шея, на которой всё ещё лежит тяжёлая рука Дерека. Практически тут же она исчезает, и Стайлзу кажется, что он больше никогда не вернёт её, но Хейл натягивает джинсы, застёгивая их на одну только пуговицу, и кладёт горячую ладонь обратно, осторожно соскальзывая ею по плечам на лопатки.

От острых мурашек, которые собираются в тех местах, где касается Дерек, почти больно.

Проходит несколько долгих минут, пока сердцебиение наконец-то восстанавливается, а Стайлз понимает, что ещё немного - и солнце исчезнет за неровными холмами. Мохаве словно задерживает закат, позволяя им тоже задержаться здесь. Это глупые мысли, но они приятные настолько, что хочется потереться виском о крепкое бедро, приласкаться к руке и поднять щенячий взгляд. Но последнее сделать откровенно страшно.

\- Поднимешься? - голос Хейла слегка охрипший и совершенно спокойный.

Стайлз медленно кивает и морщится, когда встаёт на ноги, избегая смотреть в лицо оборотня. Он думает о том, что за сделку они заключили. О том, что теперь он не должен смотреть на Дерека, думать о Дереке, говорить с Дереком. Он должен отъебаться от Дерека.

И теперь идея - вытворить что-то похожее на грёбаный апокалипсис, который вы пережили вместе, а дальше делать вид что друг друга не знаете - кажется несколько… охуенно глупой.

\- Эм-м.

Стилински снова сглатывает, когда чувствует на себе прямой взгляд. У него мелко трясутся мышцы ног. Хейл стоит близко, но не прикасается.

\- Ну… ладно, - он несколько раз моргает, хмурит брови. А затем разворачивается и неожиданно, в те пару шагов, что он делает до оставленной на земле худи, приходит осознание - голова наполняется болью. 

Впервые - здесь. 

Это вызывает такую острую горечь, что она режет в глотке, забивая доступ к лёгким, перекрывает эйфорию, ввинчивается, вкручивается. Стайлз наклоняется за одеждой. Натягивает футболку. Отряхивает худи. Влазит головой в широкую горловину и закрывает глаза, стоя спиной к Дереку, делая вид, что завязывает шнурки капюшона и мысленно умоляет кого-то: _нет, ну нет же, не сейчас, почему сейчас_ … А затем медленно опускается на нагретую за день землю и выдыхает, утыкаясь локтями в разведённые колени.

Одну минутку. Просто нужно минутку посидеть. Сейчас это отпустит.

Боль сильная и пульсирующая, от неё слегка кружится прерия перед глазами. От неё, именно такой, не хочется жить, потому что она даёт понять, что прямо в этот момент что-то ломается в голове.

Подобные приходы Хиккен называет “немыми приступами”. Они проходят через несколько минут, но боль такая, что кажется, будто в мозг засовывают горящую головешку. Печёт, жжёт настолько, что глаза слезятся. Так, что хочется просто скрутиться на своей постели и накрыть голову подушкой, как будто её вовсе нет. Стиснуть зубами наволочку и терпеть.

Так Стайлз обычно и делал.

И, чёрт возьми, этой херни не должно быть _здесь_.

Он практически заставляет себя представить, что он не в Мохаве. Что он сидит дома, на кухонном полу, как позавчера, в последний раз при таком приступе - отец был в кабинете, а Стайлз не хотел лишний раз напоминать ему о том, какой дохляк его сын. Он просидел там минут десять, а потом поднялся и едва долез до своей комнаты.

Напряжённое перечисление названий всех своих лекарств заставляет мозг монотонно работать. Нужно просто отвлечься. И всё пройдёт. Когда он доходит до “Сертралина”, чувствует, как за его спиной вдруг становится жарко и твёрдо. Он думает что сходит с ума, пока не открывает глаза и не видит ноги Дерека по обе стороны от себя.

\- Эй… прости, Хмуроволк, - слабо говорит Стайлз, боясь повернуть голову. Стайлз боится, что она просто отвалится. - Сейчас поедем. У меня… бывает такое. Сейчас.

\- Тихо, - голос Дерека негромкий, а от лёгкого дыхания шевелятся волосы на затылке. Широкая ладонь ложится на лоб и осторожно ведёт голову назад, вынуждая откинуться на широкое плечо.

Стайлз напрягается на секунду, когда Хейл удобнее устраивает руку, а потом чувствует… что боль уходит.

Выливается из него прямо в эту ладонь, целиком, вся, так, что облегчённый выдох срывается с губ, а Дерек напрягается. Сильно напрягается, даже плотнее сжимает его бёдрами, словно бы неосознанно. Словно забирая боль себе.

\- Стой, - шепчет Стайлз, не открывая глаз. - Прекрати. Не нужно.

Он чувствует тяжёлое дыхание оборотня лопатками. Ещё несколько секунд Дерек за его спиной словно каменный, а затем начинает медленно расслабляться, не отрывая руки ото лба. Только слегка зарывается пальцами в его волосы, успокаивая, а у Стайлза нет сил даже чтобы поднять руку. Они так и лежат на коленях.

Мир медленно замыкается.

Стилински облизывает губы и выдыхает. Он хочет сказать Дереку “спасибо” тысячу раз, но получается выдавить это лишь единожды и почувствовать, как тот легко качает головой в ответ. Боли нет. Как прекрасно, когда боли нет.

Плохо только, что даже такая короткая вспышка высасывает все силы.

Солнце садится окончательно, и если бы не горячее тело позади, Стайлз бы, наверное, замёрз тут же. Просто от одиночества или от боли. Но сейчас всё другое. И пальцы, перебирающие его отросшие волосы, и спокойное дыхание за спиной.

\- Дерек, - тихо зовёт Стайлз, чувствуя тёплые мурашки в затылке от глухого вопросительного мычания у самого уха. Он прислушивается к тихим вдохам оборотня несколько секунд, прежде чем слегка повернуть голову.

\- Я не боюсь.

Хейл молчит. Ему нечего сказать, потому что сердце мальчишки, застывшего в его руках, бьётся равномерно. От этого становится жутко.

\- Я знаю. 

Он смотрит на шныряющие вдалеке тени койотов. Зверьё беспокойно метёт сухую землю хвостами и смотрит в сторону чужаков, навострив чуткие уши.

**_“Я уснул в его машине, а когда открыл глаза, мы уже были у моего дома. Магнитола проигрывала какую-то из старых песен “ZZ Top”. Волки, оказывается, любят блюз.  
20.09.13”_ **

***

\- Ого-о…

Стоит Дереку показаться в дверях лофта, как Питер отрывается от хмурого пролистывания “ОллАмериканс”, и, вальяжно помахивая глянцевым журналом, поднимает взгляд. Ему не нужно больше пары секунд, чтобы почувствовать такую смесь запахов, что брови сами приподнимаются.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Дерек раздражён.

\- Жду тебя, разумеется. Ты сегодня задержался, племянник. Провожал свою даму сердца до дома?

Яростный взгляд и вспыхнувшие на миг голубые радужки заставляют Питера приподнять уголки губ в ехидной улыбке.

\- Я так и думал, - он отбрасывает в старое кресло журнал и поднимается, мягкой походкой скользя к застывшему в дверях Дереку. - Идём-ка, родственничек. Нам есть о чём поговорить, но не за стаканчиком того отвратительного пойла, которое называют “виски” в твоём любимом баре. Есть одно местечко, куда лучше.

…В “Бароне” виски действительно хороший и дорогой. 

Старший Хейл довольно щурит глаза, насмешливо оглядывая полупустой зал. В будний день, ночью, здесь достаточно мало людей. Дерек покачивает янтарный алкоголь в своём бокале и не пускает в свою голову ни одной мысли.

Но этому предсказуемо препятствуют, лениво подбирая слова:

\- Кого из вас ты пытаешься уберечь: его или себя?

\- Питер…

_Не трогай это_.

\- Не думай, что мне есть до этого дело, но хочу напомнить - от тебя пахнет смертью. А это значит, что от мальчишки ею пахнет ещё сильнее. - Он отпивает виски и переводит прищуренный взгляд на оборотня. - Время, Дерек. Это то, чем располагаешь ты и не располагает он. Не знаю, почему напоминаю тебе об этом.

Дерек махом опрокидывает в себя содержимое бокала и глотает, не моргнув. Он опускает голову, достаёт пачку сигарет. Сжимает зубами фильтр.

\- Отвратительные привычки живучи, - комментирует старший Хейл, равнодушно дёргая бровью. Затем ставит стакан на барную стойку. - Думаешь, что Стайлзу легче от того, что ты каждую ночь наблюдаешь за ним с улицы? Думаешь, именно от светлых догадок об этом он чуть не застрелился той ночью?

\- Я бы не позволил ему, - рычит Дерек. Щёлкает зажигалкой, и вкус виски с дымом на языке медленно успокаивает.

\- Ты пропах им до костей. А сегодня к этому запаху примешивается ещё кое-что очень… интересное. Знаешь, я никогда не понимал твоей привязанности ко всему, что в будущем доставляет одни только проблемы. Неужто тебя не вдохновила прекрасная Кейт? Ах, Кейт… 

\- Не лезь в это.

\- С удовольствием. Отключи моё обоняние. - Заполняя предсказуемое молчание ещё одним глотком обжигающего напитка, Питер наклоняется вперёд. - Знаешь, что происходит, когда надоедает есть людей? Ты ешь самого себя.

Младший Хейл мрачно фыркает. Это означает “иди ты со своими метафорами”.

\- Ты подавишься, Дерек. Считаю своим родственным долгом предупредить. Ты настолько непереварим, что даже самому себе не по зубам.

\- Я устал. 

\- Тебе напомнить, почему ты устал? Потому что втянул сегодня в себя столько боли, что чуть не отключился, не так ли?

_\- Питер._

_Я сказал не трогать это._

Хейл смотрит непривычно серьёзно. Так, что Дереку действительно кажется, что он проёбывает свой крошечный и очень короткий шанс.

\- Не отвечай мне, ответь себе - почему ты сделал это?

\- Он - часть Стаи, - раздражённо рычит Дерек, сжимая пальцами сигарету.

\- Стая _зализывает раны_ , а не кладёт свою голову на плаху вместо чужой. Это не волчий кодекс, ты сам знаешь об этом. Это кодекс _пары_.

Несколько секунд Дерек смотрит дяде в глаза, и Питеру кажется, что зрачки племянника испуганно сжимаются.

\- Нет.

\- Да, - тянет он, отворачиваясь и лениво наклоняя голову набок. - Но в это-то я уж точно лезть не буду, - любезно добавляет и улыбается молодому бармену краем губ. - Слишком всё нерадужно.

Питер допивает виски и лёгким кивком головы требует добавки. Дерек чувствует, как пальцы обжигает дотлевающая сигарета, и хочет таким же лёгким кивком выдернуть свою жизнь из глубокой задницы.


	8. Chapter 8

**_“Херня случается.  
30.09.13”_ **

 

Терять сознание - это как пропускать ступеньку.

Вот ты идёшь, разговариваешь с МакКоллом, а в следующий момент тебя ведёт, словно в воздух кто-то добавил градус не меньший, чем в абсенте - и раз - ты выключен. Открываешь глаза только через пару минут. Или часов.

В случае со Стайлзом проходит восемь суток.

Липкое бессознательное “нечто” не выпускает из своих лап. Под ноющей, какой-то одеревеневшей спиной - жёсткая койка. Глаза то ли ослепли ещё сильнее, то ли просто не могут сфокусироваться на ряде плоских лампочек на потолке.

Стайлз ничего не соображает.

Он понимает только, что это не похоже на его комнату. Что когда он лежит на своей кровати, у него не болит спина, не приклеена маска к лицу. Вены не утыканы прозрачными проводами. Ему так чертовски херово, что хочется, чтобы по этим проводам пролетел ток - вольт в тысячу сразу.

Он только пришёл в себя и уже чудовищно устал.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, потому что взгляд отказывается фокусироваться. Ему становится страшно. Он слепнет. Холодный страх жмёт в груди, выжигает на лбу Стилински огромными буквами “не пригоден”. 

Не пригоден для жизни. 

Ни для чего вообще.

Ни для того даже, чтобы смотреть на погашенные лампочки.

Сознание прорезает вспышками.

То яркого света, то - откуда ни возьмись - музыки. “Времена года” Вивальди, плавно перетекающего в реквием “Лакримозы” Моцарта. Стайлз бы никогда не узнал, если бы отец не водил его несколько раз в консерваторию, лет n назад.

Ему кажется, что он чувствует прикосновения к своим рукам. Иногда - к голове. Кто-то прикасается, гладит, тело изредка узнаёт мягкие и немного нервные руки отца, а иногда - вечно влажные и холодные пальцы Скотта.

Сознание подкидывает картинки. Мучительные, больные - от них очень больно. Правда, просто охренеть, как больно. Легче разодрать себя когтями или выломать себе рёбра, чем смотреть.

_\- Ты сейчас в моём доме, парень. А значит соблюдай мои правила. Лады?_

_Оливковые глаза хищно пульсируют зрачком прямо напротив его глаз, а запах кожаной куртки забивается в нос. Дерек не кажется слишком уж положительным парнем, но его сила привлекает. Не настолько, чтобы падать перед ним на колени и распахивать рот, но всё же МакКолл частенько подъёбывает Стайлза дурацким словечком “химия”, которая, по его мнению, курсирует от оборотня к Стилински. Стилински не согласен. Химия у него вяжется только с крысой Харрисом, а с волком у них взаимный мозготрах. Даже отстранённая волчья морда - хочется подкалывать его по этому поводу._

_Дерек одёргивает на нём куртку, и Стайлзу уже почти вопит ему в лицо: “Понял, блохастый, кто тут главный?!”, как Хейл клацает зубами прямо перед носом. Это глупо, но Стайлз отскакивает от него метра на два._

Следующая картинка - летящий на фоне голубого неба ярко-красный мяч.

_\- Мудак! - орёт Скотт, но всё равно зачем-то прыгает за ним прямо в огромную грязную лужу. Стайлз и рта раскрыть не успевает - в немом восхищении смотрит, как лучший друг, эпичнее, чем в любой финальной сцене любого фильма, хватает на лету мяч и поднимает целый фонтан прекрасно-грязных брызг, обрушиваясь в самое глубокое место этой идеальной лужи._

_МакКоллу четырнадцать - скорее всего, ему здорово перепадёт дома, поэтому Стилински, недолго думая, гасает за ним, как сбрендивший щенок, позабыв о том, что на нём любимая байка с Четвёркой Икс._

_Новую покупать отец отказывается._

Он чудовищно соскучился по ним и по Дереку, но сознание не выпускает его из своей тюрьмы; Стайлзу снова кажется, что он сидит в крошечном железном ящике и орёт. Срывает связки: “Выпусти меня! Выпусти меня!”. Но выпустить некому. На этот раз в голове живёт не лисица.

Он запер себя сам.

Иногда губы начинают бормотать какую-то ересь. Он повторяет её снова и снова, зовёт кого-то, разлепляя глаза и проваливаясь пустым взглядом в ряд плоских лампочек. Они выключены, а значит - ночь. Стайлз дрейфует в ней, тонет, она внутри. _Я в коробочке_ , - думает он. _Я в коробочке, очень маленькой. В ней темно, но во мне темнее._

Чьи-то руки тащат на дно. Чьи-то - скручивают мозги в кулаках так, что боль не оставляет ни на секунду. И чьи-то ещё удерживают здесь. Он ненавидит их больше всего.

Он тоскует по ним - больше всего.

А ещё через несколько дней после того, как он возвращается в сомнительное сознание, которое уместнее было бы назвать бредом больного на голову человека, он видит свою мать.

Она мягко улыбается, присев на край его неудобной постели. У неё мягкие локоны и невыносимо-тёплые глаза. Стайлзу не горько, не страшно, он просто смотрит на неё и чувствует… покой. Клаудия мягко гладит его колено, и на миг боль отступает. На миг ему кажется, что сейчас всё закончится, раньше времени, куда раньше. Только вот на губах снова какие-то хрипы. Что-то держит его, а мать улыбается ещё теплее. Протягивает руку, осторожно обводит пальцами лицо и Стайлз закрывает глаза, выдавливая:

\- Мам?..

А ему отвечают:

\- Тише.

От этого голоса замирает сердце.

\- Д…Дер…

\- Тише, я здесь.

Он ничего не видит. Он - пыль. Он - шелуха.

Но сердце успокаивается, и под мерную боль в голове сознание снова отступает.

***

\- Точно порядок?

\- Господи, Скотт, я не хрустальный, и клянусь, _если ты сейчас же не поставишь меня на место_ , я натравлю на тебя Питера.

Оскорблённое достоинство Стайлза страдает уже третий раз за сегодняшний день, когда МакКолл подхватывает его на руки и волочит то в туалет, то в постель, то к окну палаты.

\- Почему Питера? - удивляется Скотт, но всё же отступает, поднимая руки.

Стилински, смерив друга строгим взглядом, встаёт сам и осторожно идёт к столу в углу комнаты. Хлопчатобумажная ткань голубой рубашки слегка путается в коленях.

\- Потому что никто не любит Питера. А я как баба в этом платье, да?

Скотт приподнимает брови. В углах его глаз подозрительно много морщин.

\- _Правду_ , МакКолл. Мне нужен честный ответ, иначе ты - хуёвый друг.

\- Да нормальная рубашка, - он опускает взгляд и отворачивается.

Стайлз уверен, что Скотт по-тихому ржёт, и жалеет, что у него не достаточно сил, чтобы подойти и надавать лещей по кучерявой голове. Он старается не спалить себя и свою одышку, поэтому просто садится на стул и придвигает к себе пакет, лежащий на столешнице. В нём дневник и пару открыток - от Лидии и Эрики с Бойдом.

\- Господи, сейчас расплачусь…

Хотя он кривит душой. Получать слова ободрения от Мартин приятно. Странно-приятно, как будто от очень близкого и тёплого человека, с которым только вчера виделся. Она собиралась приехать из Лос-Анджелеса со дня на день - это не может не радовать. Хотя он слабо представляет себе, что скажет ей.

Он жил уже второй день. 

Вчера ещё не мог ходить, а сегодня поднабрался сил. За двое суток его посетили все, кто мог. Питер заскочил пробегом, примерно через час, как Стилински пришёл в себя. Правда, сделал вид, что вообще не к нему направлялся, но даже задержался поболтать на пару минут.

_\- Держишься, кнопка? - спрашивает Питер, осматривая просторную палату._

_\- Ещё как. Скоро надеру тебе задницу, - шутит Стайлз, едва разлепляя губы. У него так болит голова, что жить не хочется._

_\- Считай, уже надрал, - и оборотень усмехается своей, фирменно-питерской, ухмылкой, слегка проводя пальцами по подвешенной на стойке капельнице. - Знаешь, что Дерек захаживает сюда каждую ночь?_

_\- Нет. - У него нет сил даже на удивление. Но что-то подсказывало, что Дерек рядом. Постоянно._

_\- Этим ты меня и уделал, кнопка. Вы, ребята, нравитесь мне. Никогда бы не подумал, что всё случится так прозаично…_

\- Какое сегодня число? - Стайлз открывает тетрадь на чистой странице и хмурится, заставляя глаза поймать ракурс. С ними уже совсем плохо.

\- Тридцатое, - МакКолл усаживается в кресло у кровати и достаёт из школьной сумки пару тетрадей. Он занимается здесь, чтобы Стилински не заскучал. Это ценно.

Делая быструю запись - на большую просто не хватает сил, - Стайлз откладывает ручку и прячет тетрадь в ящик стола. Он уже пообещал себе написать кое-что, когда поднаберётся сил. Он уже знает, кому отдаст свой дневник.

Он не уверен, что это кому-то нужно, но…

МакКолл тихо бубнит себе под нос, углубляясь в свои конспекты, а Стайлз наблюдает за ним из своего угла и чувствует себя стариком. Бенджамином грёбаным Баттоном, чья жизнь угасает с быстротой горящей спички.

***

\- Не думал, что ты придёшь, - честно говорит Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек осторожно закрывает окно. Голос слегка охрип, но спать не хочется совершенно, несмотря на то, что часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают почти два ночи.

\- Не думал, что тебя отпустят домой сегодня, - в тон ему отвечает Хейл, оборачиваясь.

\- Первый раз - пробный. Завтра возвращаюсь. Если не станет хуже - отпустят на неделю. Прикинь, волчара, я словно под конвоем. Если пофантазировать, это можно использовать для сюжета какого-нибудь охренительно-нудного комикса.

Стайлз закрывает крышку ноутбука и разворачивается к Хейлу на вертящемся стуле. Он сам не понимает своего взгляда, когда откидывает голову на спинку и смотрит ему в глаза. За те две недели, что он провёл в больнице, Дерек почти не говорил с ним. Только какие-то незначительные и короткие фразы. Даже не прикасался, что однозначно было очень странно после того, что произошло в Мохаве.

Он будто… боялся?

\- Хреново выглядишь.

\- Спасибо. - Стилински улыбается и думает, что они больше никогда не вернутся в пустыню. Дерек оказался прав. - К счастью, я этого в подробностях уже не увижу. Ну, знаешь. Кажется, у меня зрение упало до минус ста в одном глазу и минус пятисот в другом.

Он заливает, конечно.

Потому что всё ещё видит Хейла. Как тот хмурится и делает шаг вперёд, внезапно приседая перед креслом, на котором сидит Стайлз. Он перебарывает глупое желание потрогать кончиками пальцев его волосы. Просто сидит и не двигается, рассматривая прямые ресницы Дерека.

\- Голова болит?

\- Она всё время болит. Ты есть хочешь? - Брови Хейла удивлённо приподнимаются. - Что ты так смотришь? Уже перехватил свежего кролика по пути сюда? У меня в холодильнике охуенно-вкусная пицца, если ты любишь курицу с ананасом.

Дерек терпеть не может курицу с ананасом.

\- Если в твоём доме больше нет ничего съедобного… 

Стайлз резво поднимается. 

Не так резво, как вскочил бы на ноги Стайлз-в-прошлом-году. Или даже Стайлз-месяц-назад. Этот Стайлз придерживается рукой за стену просто так, будто пробует обои наощупь, но Дерек видит, как изредка напрягаются тонкие пальцы, и слышит быстрые удары сердца. 

Ему тяжело.

\- Только тише, - шепчет Стилински. - Отец спит.

Они вместе разогревают еду в микроволновке - самому Стайлзу сложно. Он натыкается на стулья и угол стола, пока направляется за солонкой и перечницей. Дерек старается не замечать частого моргания и запаха рождающейся слепоты. Он делает всё, чтобы это стало похоже на извращённую пародию непренуждённого семейного ужина. 

Хейл отказывается идти в гостиную и включать телевизор, а Стайлз невероятно счастлив этому. Он бы сдох от лишних звуков, а картинку всё равно бы не рассмотрел.

Он счастлив также возможности слеповато смотреть, пряча улыбку, как Хейл откусывает от своего куска и слегка вытягивает губы, когда горячий сыр тянется, тянется и тянется, отказываясь отрываться от пиццы. Стайлз протягивает руку и, не сдержав смешок, подцепляет его пальцем, отправляя в рот. 

Дерек, судя по всему, понятия не имеет, как реагировать, и из всего багажа своих реакций выбирает кривую усмешку. Он облизывает губы и говорит, что пиццы дерьмовее ещё никогда не ел.

Стайлз смеётся. Он с ним согласен.

Они заканчивают свой ужин-завтрак примерно в половине третьего. Стайлз забирает со стола тарелки и вымывает их, брызгая пеной во все стороны. Он понятия не имеет, зачем пришёл Дерек и по делу ли он пришёл. Что-то подсказывает, что нет. Потому что - какие у Стайлза могут быть дела? Он и в самом деле выглядит, как мертвец, выбравшийся из своей не-добротно зарытой могилы. 

Стилински ставит тарелку на сушку и в тот же момент застывает, потому что чувствует, что Хейл стоит прямо за его спиной. Сухо сглатывает, закрывает глаза и осторожно подаётся назад, практически не снедаемый сомнением. Ведь если он сам подошёл, то можно?

Грудная клетка Дерека кажется ещё шире, когда сам Стайлз усох почти в два раза.

Стайлз не открывает глаз, чувствуя, как горячие руки медлят, а затем ложатся на его бока. Поднимаются вверх, останавливаясь на своде рёбер, а Стилински тихо выдыхает, устраивая голову на крепком плече.

\- Раньше считалось, что душа человека находится в диафрагме, - говорит Стайлз. - Вот приколисты, да?

Губы, слегка искривлённые в усмешке, зарываются куда-то за кромку волос на затылке Стилински и от этого на руках моментально встаёт дыбом каждый волосок.

\- Чува-ак…

Дерек тихо урчит в ответ.

Всё тело напрягается, и от этого напряжения колет в кончиках пальцев. Они не двигаются несколько секунд, а Стайлз отстранённо думает, как хорошо, что он принял душ после больницы. Иначе сейчас Дерек дышал бы каким-нибудь букетом из нашатыря, бинтов и отвратительной безнадёги, которую в больнице может учуять даже человеческий нос.

\- Не хочу никого обижать, но у тебя очень дерьмовый вкус. Если ты сейчас действительно кайфуешь от того, что обнимаешь меня. Сам же сказал, что я выгляжу на двоечку.

\- Я не говорил, - усмехается Хейл. По коже головы пробегают мурашки от его дыхания. Господи, такое вообще бывает?!

\- Ты запизделся, Хейл, - беззлобно произносит Стилински. И пытается не шевелиться, потому что мягкие домашние штаны хреново скрывают его начинающий напрягаться член. Оборотень тем временем шарит по его голове, словно вынюхивая посторонние запахи.

\- Она здесь, - вдруг говорит Дерек, зарываясь губами куда-то ему за ухо. 

\- Я чую её, - говорит он, и Стайлзу становится не по себе.

Всё, чего ему хочется - повернуть голову, уткнуться носом в колючую щёку Хейла и простоять так всё время, что ему осталось. Пусть это даже будет пару часов.

\- И… чем же она пахнет?

\- Неважно. 

Он не хочет говорить Стайлзу, что смерть в его голове пахнет им самим. Теперь запаха пряников практически не осталось.

\- Ладно.

И почему-то это получается так тоскливо, что Стилински морщится. Но в следующую секунду руки Дерека уже опускаются на его живот и легко скользят под красную байку, что срывает с губ тонкий выдох.

\- Нечестные приёмчики, - бормочет он.

В ответ горячие ладони прижимаются к коже и ведут вверх, прижимая к себе так, что почти отнимаются ноги от ощущения твёрдого тела, и, кажется, кое-чего ещё - у Хейла обалденный напряжённый член, который прижат сейчас прямо к ягодицам Стайлза.

Стайлз готов завыть вслух.

\- Меня заводит твой запах, - тихо признаётся он, чувствуя, как краснеют щёки.

\- Да? - губы Дерека оставляют в покое волосы и теперь сухо прихватывают шею сзади. - Какой он?

От низкого голоса срывается дыхание и пересыхают губы. Стайлз облизывает их, силясь открыть глаза, но организм отказывается выныривать из сладких волн, которые рассылают по телу сильные руки, которые уже гладят самый низ живота, дразняще проводя по широкой резинке штанов.

\- Ты… пахнешь собой. И фруктовым мылом.

Хейл тихо фыркает ему в шею.

\- И я не хочу терять это.

Дерек замирает. 

Фраза у мальчишки получается очень тихой, горькой, несмотря на учащённое дыхание и замирающее от ощущений сердце. Он застывает, касаясь кончиком носа густых волос и вдыхая в себя запах мятного шампуня, которым пахнет в ванной Стилински; запах смолы и тоски. Стайлз будто чувствует свой промах. Осторожно оборачивается в его руках и заглядывает в глаза с улыбкой - вполне искренней, но не затрагивающей взгляд.

\- Прости. Это случайно вырвалось, ты же знаешь, что я люблю попиздеть.

Дерек поднимает одну руку и гладит впалую щёку Стайлза - тот сразу же затыкается.

Он не выглядит “на двоечку”. У него слегка охрипший голос, под глазами тёмные круги, которые хочется слизать языком. Выступающие кости, хорошо ощутимые под пальцами. А взгляд на измождённом лице такой громкий, кричащий, практически завывающий о том, как же Стайлз устал от всего этого.

\- Питер сказал, что смерть - это свет. Ты веришь в это?

Дерек ловит движения губ подушечкой пальца. Нижняя треснута, и ему до жути хочется зализать эту маленькую розовую рану. Так же, как и все те раны, которыми был усеян Стайлз. Его голос, каждая его мысль.

\- Верю, - тихо отвечает Хейл. 

Мягко обхватывает выступающую скулу Стайлза и прижимается губами к дрожащему рту. По щекам и подбородку оборотня тут же расползается паутина чёрных сосудов, впитывая чужую боль, а горячая ладонь Стилински жадно зарывается в волосы, привлекая к себе. Он вытягивается в струнку, чтобы прижаться крепче, широко отрывая рот, чувствуя на своих губах язык Хейла.

Вкус Дерека отдаёт сигаретами, ананасом и крепким чаем. Стайлз обхватывает его язык губами, словно в попытке стать ещё ближе, чем есть. Обводит его своим, впиваясь короткими ногтями в крепкую шею. Млея от ощущения сжимающихся на его ягодицах пальцев. Сердце лупит в груди и сознание начинает медленно раскачиваться по опасной амплитуде, что заставляет его оторваться от жадных и горячих губ, чтобы прямо сейчас не рухнуть в обморок.

Стайлз задыхается, облизывая губы. Глядя в глаза Хейла - а глаза у него натурально обдолбанные, как у принявшего дозу торчка.

\- Ты вкусный, - еле слышно выдыхает Стилински, балдея от того, как нервно сглатывает Дерек после этих слов. У Стайлза слегка колет подбородок от щетины и в штанах такой стояк, что им впору пробивать стены.

\- Ты никогда не устаёшь говорить?

\- Вроде того, - тихо смеётся он. - Но сегодня вот… устал.

\- Всё нормально? - расфокусированный взгляд бегает по лицу Стайлза. Тот слегка хмурится, осторожно кивает.

\- Только… боюсь, что мой организм не выдержит чего-нибудь слишком… эм-мм… - Стилински ловит этот взгляд и заливается румянцем. - Прости, Дерек, кажется, я всё порчу. Блин, я просто создан для этого - портить всё, что только… 

Хейл ещё раз проводит руками по заднице Стайлза, и тот запинается на полуслове. Это очень отвлекает - когда делают что-то подобное. Это усиливает напряжение в штанах и возбуждение в глазах, однозначно, потому что взгляд Дерека тоже меняется, когда он подхватывает Стайлза и усаживает на столешницу около электроплиты.

\- Вот блин, - тонко выдыхает мальчишка, и Хейл слизывает этот выдох с его губ, подхватывая тонкие ноги под колени и разводя в стороны, прижимаясь своей ширинкой к возбуждённому члену Стайлза.

Не думай, - просит он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Стилински.

Не думай, - просит он, вылизывая полупрозрачную кожу его щеки, как зверь, поехавшее животное.

_Не думай._

Ещё один рваный выдох, и через секунду нетерпеливые руки Стайлза уже сдирают лёгкий свитер с Дерека, цепляя кожу, жадно охватывая её пальцами и скользя по напряжённой спине. Сердце Стилински стучит как бешеное, когда оборотень отшвыривает свой свитер в сторону и глубоко целует Стайлза, который тащит его на себя, то сжимая затылок, то стискивая плечи, то скользя руками по животу. Его рот лихорадочно шепчет какую-то чушь “ _Охуенно, Дерек… я обожаю твои руки… Господи, от одного вида твоих пальцев просто кончаю… Ох, Дерек, сделай так ещё раз… ещё…_ ” и Хейл рычит после каждого слова, впивается губами в тонкую горячую шею, оставляя крупные засосы и сжимая руками ягодицы мальчишки, который тут же начинает тереться о него, как заведённый.

Дерек возбуждённо рычит, прикусывая торчащие ключицы и опуская руку на натянувший слегка влажную ткань штанов член. Даже через ткань ощущает, что он исходит тёплой смазкой, а Стайлз выгибается, чувствуя это прикосновение, тонко застонав и прикусив губу.

\- Господи, Дерек…

\- Чувствуй это, - жарко шепчет Хейл, прикусывая раковину горячего уха. Он проводит несколько раз ладонью по оттопыренному бугру, а в следующий момент оттягивает резинку штанов, спуская их на бёдра.

Стайлз громко скулит, когда крепкая рука обхватывает его, а вторая - зажимает рот.

\- Давай не будем будить твоего отца.

От волчьего шёпота можно поехать мозгами. Шершавый язык широко лижет шею, щетина царапает влажную кожу, а пальцы сжимаются и движутся так мокро и сильно, что глаза закатываются под горячие веки. Он пытается считать про себя, чтобы не спустить в ближайшую минуту, но забывает все цифры после “раз”, потому что рука Дерека ускоряет свои движения, подстраиваясь под судорожные выдохи, в которых тонет Стайлз. “Бля-ядь…” - выстанывает он в прижатую ко рту ладонь. Пальцы у него на ногах поджимаются - стопу вот-вот скрутит в жалящей судороге.

Он хочет кончить так сильно, что чувствует это стенками глотки. 

\- Дерек…

Хейл хрипло рычит, убирая с его рта ладонь, кусая нижнюю губу, погружая во влажный рот язык и сжимая движущиеся пальцы, чувствуя скользкую смазку между ними. Чувствуя, как крепкий член начинает пульсировать, а Стайлз широко распахивает рот, с силой тянет Дерека за волосы - на себя - и практически тут же содрогается, выгибаясь, рыча в губы оборотня. Горячая сперма скатывается по напряжённым пальцам, капает с запястья, а мальчишка продолжает судорожно дышать широко открытым ртом, жмурить глаза и срываться на лихорадочные стоны.

\- Ты - чёртова порнозвезда, - хрипло шипит Хейл. - Тише.

И продолжает гладить его, словно выжимая, но - медленнее, осторожнее, упиваясь остатками дрожи, прокатывающей по молодому телу. Ловя их на напряжённой шее языком. 

Когда Стайлз ловит в своей голове первую членораздельную мысль - она звучит примерно как “ _вот это нихуя себе_ ”, - на нём уже надеты штаны. Тело блаженно расслаблено, а между его ног всё ещё стоит Хейл, спокойно глядящий в лицо из-под полуопущенных век и…

\- Твоюмать, - выдыхает Стайлз, закрывая глаза.

Дерек слизывает с кончиков своих пальцев его сперму.

\- Господи, ты чокнутый. Весь в дядюшку, - шепчет Стилински, смущённо утыкаясь лбом в голое плечо волка. - Я ещё никогда в жизни не… О, боже.

У него сонно заплетается язык. Руки немного дрожат, а губы и шея пекут, словно их целовали и кусали до умопомрачения. 

\- Дерек… а как же ты?

\- Всё нормально, - горячие губы касаются его виска. Он отстраняется на пару секунд, чтобы подобрать и надеть свой свитер. - Идём.

Пока Хейл несёт Стайлза на второй этаж, тот обнимает его ногами и руками, как коала. Это совсем не унизительно. Это тепло, грустно, сладко; это имеет запах фруктового мыла и лёгкого беспокойства.

Стайлз тычется холодным носом под челюсть Дерека и улыбается, потому что колючая щетина действительно колючая. Странная поза не мешает им войти в комнату, закрыть дверь и включить ночник.

\- Ты присмотришь за отцом? - спрашивает Стилински уже с постели, когда Хейл садится рядом.

\- Джон сильный.

\- Он самый сильный, - моментально соглашается он, накидывая одеяло на разомлевшее тело и скручиваясь на матрасе. Добавляет уже шёпотом: 

\- Но это убьёт его.

Дерек молчит. Его ноги стоят на полу, локти - на коленях, спина напряжена. Он слегка взъерошен, зацелован, и видеть его в таком виде - лучшее, что происходило со Стайлзом за последние недели.

\- Я скучал, - зачем-то говорит он и видит, как Хейл запускает пальцы в волосы.

Дурак. Лучше бы тебе молчать.

Стайлз тихо вздыхает, зарываясь носом в угол наволочки. Дереку это не нужно. Ему не нужно слюнявое “скучаю”, “думаю”, “хочу”. Он - зверь. У него инстинкт. Защитника, самца, убийцы.

Они сидят в тишине ещё минут семь - Стайлз отсчитывает каждую секунду, не открывая глаз.

\- Когда я стану слепым, как крот, моему отцу придётся кормить меня. Гулять со мной. Читать мне. Я ненавижу это. Я буду как дерьмо.

Сказать это и почувствовать тёплую ладонь на своих волосах. Тяжёлую, но не давящую. Скорее - спокойную. Стайлз считает, что это почти победа, которая почти гонит мысли из головы. Он не открывает глаза и довольно урчит, подаваясь под пальцы.

\- Тебе не нравится, когда тебя кормят?

\- Мне не нравится, что я буду видеть чёрный экран в этот момент. Я же не сломанный гаджет… м-м, я уже говорил, что твои руки - нечто, чувак?

\- Достал ты со своим чуваком, - хмыкает Дерек и убирает руку. - Могу пообещать, что если увижу твоего отца с едой около тебя, сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы прекратить это.

\- Я был бы не против, если бы меня кормил ты.

\- Пиццей с курицей и ананасами, например?

Стайлз недоверчиво приоткрывает глаз. Дерек кусает губу, приподнимая бровь.

\- Она была ужасной, - выдыхает он и мягко смеётся. Стайлз смеётся тоже.

Они оба старательно не замечают, что их руки слегка соприкасаются пальцами.

\- Ты останешься? - шёпот совсем тихий и слабый. 

\- Нет. Скоро проснётся твой отец.

Стайлз понимает, что держать глаза открытыми становится тяжело. Было бы классно, конечно, уснуть, пока Дерек здесь, но… Есть кое-что важное. Очень, очень важное.

\- У меня будет одна просьба, - тихо шепчет он. - Подай мне тетрадку со стола. И, Дерек, я хочу, чтобы ты забрал её… потом.

\- Потом? - переспрашивает Хейл, беря в руки толстую тетрадь. На обложке синим маркером выведено одно-единственное слово. Он поднимает вопросительный взгляд. - Что это?

\- Мой… дневник.

Стайлз принимает тетрадь и кладёт её рядом с собой на подушку. 

\- Когда всё это закончится, забери его, ладно?

Дерек хочет сказать, что ничего не закончится. Что всё будет нормально, что они справятся. Но это неправда. Правда в том, что волчий нос чует беду. Большую беду - и от этого предчувствия сжимается горло.

Стайлз в своей кровати похож на крошечного имбирного человечка. У него словно вот-вот раскрошатся руки и ноги. 

\- Хорошо. Я заберу.

\- Спасибо, - Стилински улыбается своей лисьей улыбкой, слегка морща нос.

Когда Дерек уходит, Стайлз, некоторое время, щурясь, осматривает родные стены, увешанные плакатами. Рабочий стол, слегка покосившиеся жалюзи на окне, а затем открывает дневник и с силой трёт глаза, словно умоляя свой взгляд хотя бы ненадолго проясниться. Тянется за ручкой на тумбочке.

_Сейчас самое время._

 

Стайлз ещё не знает, что это последняя ночь, которую он проводит в своей комнате.

Последняя запись в дневнике датирована вторым октября, чужим почерком, напоминающий почерк шерифа Стилински.

**_“Сегодня он ослеп.  
2.10.13.”_ **

***

В ноябре Мохаве по-прежнему сухая и безжизненная. Все пустыни такие, всегда.

Черная “Камаро” отбивает литыми боками лучи скатывающегося за холмы солнца. Человек, стоящий неподалёку, недвижим. Это странный человек. Он не смотрит на пыльную прерию и колючие деревья, похожие на выкрученные корни. Глаза закрыты. Руки холодны. Душа изодрана дикими лапами застывшего в нём животного.

Плечи остаются прямыми, когда солнечный шар исчезает за глыбой холма, но как только на небе вспыхивает первая звезда, этот странный человек ломается. Рушится прямо там, где стоял. Падает на колени, исходя болью, и звериный рёв пролетает по прерии, отражаясь от завалов старого кратера, от иссохшей коры колючих деревьев, от пустой почвы с пыльными отпечатками мягких лап и змеиной шкуры. 

Трясущиеся пальцы зарываются в каменную землю, прочерчивая в ней глубокие борозды, а человек запрокидывает голову и отчаянно воет, как раненый волк, так тоскливо, что прерия отвечает.

Впервые отвечает чужаку.

С диких холмов вслед за ним заходится в вое стая койотов, вскидывая узкие головы под восходящей луной.


	9. Сегодня

***

****  
_“Ты только что ушёл, Дерек. Улизнул через окно, как обычно. Кажется, комната впитала твой запах. От моих рук пахнет твоим одеколоном. От меня пахнет тобой._  


**_Надеюсь, ты увидишь эту запись не скоро. Тогда, когда я скажу тебе всё самое главное сам, и не умру от смущения, зная, что ты читаешь весь этот слюнявый бред. Ладно, всего я всё равно не напишу - я плохо вижу (прости, если кривые строчки, кстати), но ты же знаешь, я мастер поболтать только вслух, а не на бумаге._ **

****

**_А вообще-то… Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо. Вслух ты всё равно не принимаешь благодарности, так что спасибо за то, что сделал для меня. Не только сегодня. Всегда. Я хотел бы быть сильным ради всего этого. Я буду думать, что я был сильным, ладно? Ладно, Дерек?_ **

**_Хорошо. Это успокаивает меня._ **

**_Отлично, по ходу, у меня получается стандартное сопливое письмо. Думаю, ты впечатлишься. Клянусь, если я придумаю что-то лучше и ещё смогу в тот момент писать тебе - я напишу что-то новое. Ну, знаешь, например, мемуары. Ты бы читал их? Думаю, нет. Я бы тоже не читал._ **

**_Надеюсь, через неделю меня отпустят домой. Я вернусь сюда, а здесь будешь ты. Это было бы круто, Дерек, правда. Офигенно круто. Я бы даже заказал поесть что-то кроме дерьмовой пиццы._ **

**_В общем, как бы там ни было - я с тобой, волчара. Верь мне. Я здесь, с тобой. Думаю о тебе прямо сейчас и каждую минуту до этого._ **

**_Дату не ставлю._ **

**_Не хочу._ **

****

**_Сегодня”_ **


End file.
